Code Heylin
by Icebender21
Summary: Sequel to Code Xiaolin.  After finally finding the key to Omi's materialization, Jack and the gang must now search Xanadu for an antivirus to rid Omi of W.U.Y.A.'s infection for good.
1. Upgrade

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **Sequel to Code Xiaolin. After finally finding the key to Omi's materialization, Jack and the gang must now search Xanadu for an anti-virus to rid Omi of W.U.Y.A.'s infection for good. With new powers and upgrades, the Xiaolin Warriors face even more deadly W.U.Y.A. attacks, dangerous new monsters, and even the occasional famous transfer student! The question is can they do it?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Speech on Xanadu"_

**Chpt. 1: Upgrade**

It had been about a month after W.U.Y.A.'s last attack on the Xiaolin Warriors. For whatever reason though, the virus hadn't launched a single attack in that time. Jack wasted no time in trying to uncover the key to Omi's anti-virus. He worked as hard as he could during the day, and sometimes a few nights a week provided that one of the others stayed with him.

But not only did the genius use that time to search for an anti-virus, no, that time was also well spent coming up with surprises for Raimundo and the others. Surprises that the three had discovered on their first trip to Xanadu in what seemed like forever.

------

_"Whoo-hoo!!!"_ Raimundo cried wildly, speeding through the Desert Sector on a dragon-shaped skateboard that hovered in the air. _"These vehicles are awesome!!!" _The board was green with red eyes with wings spread out on the sides where the boy stood. He did all sorts of flips and tricks through the air while the others attempted to keep up with him.

_"Slow it down Rai, this isn't a competition!"_ Kimiko yelled after him.

_"I agree!" _Omi added, _"If this was such a thing, Kimiko and I would have defeated you a long time ago!"_

The two of them rode atop a bronze-colored cougar, Kimiko at the controls and steering through the rough terrain. She smirked as she pushed a button inside the machine, causing its legs to retract and four small jets to pop out, propelling them through the air.

_"Whoo doggies! This sure is excitin'!"_ Clay shouted, behind the others in his own transportation device. The vehicle he rode on was a like the tail of a dragon. Being a true cowboy at heart, Clay sat on it as if it were a horse as he moved forward into the sector.

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying them," Jack said while back in the lab. "You have no idea how long it took me to make them! The Raimundo's Longi Kite and Clay's Serpent's Tail were easy to program, but it was difficult to get Kimiko's Crouching Cougar to transform like that!"

_"Why wouldn't we be enjoyin' 'em?"_ Raimundo asked. _"We're crusin' around Xanadu in style now!"_

_"Although I do wish I had a vehicle of my own,"_ Omi stated.

"Don't worry; I've got a special surprise for you Omi! Get to that Way Tower up ahead and I'll show you just what I mean!" the genius said with a mischievous smirk.

The four warriors did as they were told, making their respective vehicles move as fast they could. In almost no time they cleared the canyon, spotting the glowing blue Tower in their sights.

_"Huh? What's that?"_ Kimiko question, spotting a strange creature guarding the Tower.

_"Is it some kinda new monster? I've never seem anything like it!" _Clay added.

_"Whatever it is, we'll be sure to knock it down!"_ said Raimundo, cockily as ever.

This new monster appeared to be a large, mechanical spider with only four legs. It was painted mostly silver with a little brown in the mid-section. Sensing the sword wielder's presence, the beast lifted up its two front legs revealing cannons. He fearlessly charged at the monster in front of him, taking out his own weapon and preparing to strike.

_"Blade of the-- Whoa!"_ Just as he was about to attack, the monster fired its cannons at his Longi Kite, sending him crashing to the ground.

_"Raimundo! Are you okay?" _Omi asked, jumping from Kimiko's vehicle and calling upon his own weapon.

"Be careful guys, there's no telling what this thing can do!" the genius warned.

_"Don't you worry about us there partner," _Clay said, unstrapping his giant, golden boomerang from his back. _"Big Bang Meteorang!"_ The cowboy flung his weapon at the opposing force that shot it right back at him, knocking him off his ride. Kimiko was also taken down by the large lasers.

Raimundo quickly brushed himself off and charged once again at the monster, Omi following close behind. The creature didn't even let him get a foot closer before he was de-virtualized by a painful blast to the chest.

_"Oh, now you are going to give up currency!" _the fish warrior cried, spinning his staff to block the oncoming lasers. Unfortunately, the lasers he blocked were ricocheted and hit both Kimiko and Clay, severely bringing down their lifepoints.

The monster once again shot at the gnome sized boy, this time almost hitting him. Clay had created a wall of desert sand in exchange for the rest of his life points to protect Omi.

_"Arrow Sparrow!" _Kimiko cried, her weapons having no effect on the monster. It took advantage of her disbelief and fired at her again. She was dodging by flipping as skillfully as she could until she was hit in the side and finished off.

"Dammit!" Jack cursed. "This monster's stronger than any of the ones we've ever faced! Omi, quickly get inside the Tower so I can materialize you onto Earth!"

The little warrior nodded and pole vaulted his way inside the Tower, awaiting Jack to activate the materialization code.

"Code Xiaolin: Materialization Omi!"

------

"That new monster sure was a pain in the ass," Raimundo scoffed, folding his arms.

"But why did you materialize me Jack? I could have simply hid inside the Tower," Omi explained.

"I know that. But didn't I tell you I had a surprise for you?" the genius smiled slyly.

"Well are ya gonna tell us what it is, or sit there all day?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, we wanna know too!" the Japanese girl added.

"It's simple," Jack wagged his finger in their faces, "while we've had time from our little W.U.Y.A. break, I took the liberty of developing a more powerful super scan device. What that means is I can track activated Towers from my laptop and Omi doesn't have to stay in Xanadu all the time!"

"You're kidding!" Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay gasped.

"Surely you must be tugging my belt!" Omi cried.

"Yankin' your chain!" the Brazilian whispered.

"Nope, I kid you not! The paperwork is all taken care of!" Jack exclaimed. "Omi, you are now a full time student at Fung Academy and free to live in the real world as you see fit!"

Omi started to literally bounce around the lab at this statement! Ever since that miserable virus had infected him, he had almost given up hope of ever being able to live on Earth! Now it was a dream come true, and W.U.Y.A. couldn't do anything to take it away from him.

"Calm down there li'l buddy," the cowboy chuckled. "We oughta be gettin' back to school now or the second semester field trip'll start without us!"

"We are going on a trip to a field?" asked the confused Omi.

"Not quite," said Kimiko, "You'll see when we get there."

"Ooh! I hope we get there soon then! I have never been to a field before!" the pint sized boy giggled like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

------

"Ah, Mr. Crud, is it?" Coach Guan asked, briefly looking over Omi's papers.

"Yes! That is correct Mr. Gym Instructor!" the tiny boy said with a big grin.

"I see," he mused. "I hope you're not anything like your cousin, but if you need anything you can just ask Spicer, Bailey, and Tohomiko. I think they'll steer you in the right direction."

"Are you saying you don't trust me with my own cousin?!" Raimundo asked, offended.

"I believe you just said it for me," the gym teacher stated, "Now the five of you should report to the courtyard. Also, there will be a new student joining the eleventh grade class so you should greet him."

"But sir, we're not in the eleventh grade," Jack informed, referring to everyone besides Clay.

"What's his name anyway?" Kimiko asked.

"Chad Youth or something like that," Coach Guan responded, "Either way, get moving!"

"Yes sir!" the five saluted, heading to their destination.

------

The five friends struggled to make their way through the crowded courtyard. Even if it was time for the second semester field trip, it shouldn't have been _that_ packed! There were students left and right and they were all screaming in delight. The trip wasn't that great...

"What's going on out here?" Kimiko asked.

"Perhaps they are also excited about going to the field," Omi concluded.

"Omi, we're not--"

"As usual, you losers are left out of the loop!" a snotty voice sneered. "By the way, who's this shrimp?"

"I beg your pardon!" Omi blew up, "It is not my fault I am in short stature! You are meowing up the incorrect bush!"

"Barking up the wrong tree," the black haired girl whispered.

"That too!"

"Anyway Ashley, would ya mind tellin' us what's goin' on that's got everybody packed tighter than a herd of thirsty cattle at an empty waterin' hole?" the cowboy asked.

"I'm going to pretend I understood that," she scoffed. "But if you must know, we have a celebrity in our school starting today. Besides me of course."

"Yeah, and who is this 'celebrity'?" Raimundo inquired.

"AHH!!!" Jack screamed like the many other fangirls in the courtyard. The others turned to give him confused looks. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Over there! Look, look, look!!!"

The still confused teens complied with the over excited genius' request. Stepping out of an extravagantly long stretch limo was a tall teen boy. He looked like he was about sixteen years old and had long, flowing black hair that went down to his back. He was dressed in a style that was similar to Omi's, except that his shirt and pants were blue with white cuffs. The handsome teen gave a sparkling smile to all his fans.

"I don't believe this! It's the famous genius and movie star Chase Young!! I idolize that guy, I really do!" Jack drooled, large stars popping out of his eyes.

"Chase? That is the name I was called before we deactivated the first Tower, correct?" Omi asked.

"What? Tower?" the confused Ashley said.

"Uh, nothing! How about you go on over to Kitt and Ten? I bet their lookin' for ya," the Brazilian suggested. The spoiled girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but left anyway.

"Omi, be more careful about who you talk about Xanadu around!" Kimiko scolded.

"I deeply apologize," he said bowing.

"Hey, is that famous kid comin' our way!" Clay shouted, pointing to Chase.

"I could faint!" Jack over exaggerated.

"Get a grip lover boy," Raimundo joked.

Chase Young continued to slowly stride over to the group, a smirk plastered onto his face, as his fangirls continued to swoon and call his name.

"Hello there," he said, extending his hand, "I'm Chase Young."

"Hi there Mr. Young sir! I'm Jack Spicer, boy genius! Pleased to meet you!" the excited teen almost tore off the star's hand, shaking it rather forcefully.

"Um, yes, pleased to meet you as well," Chase replied awkwardly, "But I was talking to the one in the robes. Tell me, what is your name boy?"

"Omi Crud!" he said with a smile.

"I see. You look very familiar Omi. Perhaps our paths will cross again soon." the long raven-haired boy suggested, before turning to leave.

"That was weird," said Clay.

"Yes, very." Omi added.

"Who cares?! I shook Chase Young's hand!! I'm never washing it again!" Jack cried obsessively.

"Erm..." the Brazilian trailed.

"Let's just get on the bus," Kimiko suggested.

"Yes! To the fields we go!" the bald boy shouted.

------

"This does not look like a field. At least, I do not think it does," Omi noted.

The school bus had driven them to the local mall. It was done at the beginning of every second semester so the students were able to purchase new clothes or whatever else they needed to get the semester started.

"Of course it's not a field! It's a mall!" Kimiko explained.

"Although, I might prefer a field compared to this place," Clay added in.

"Remember students, you have two hours to collect everything you need. That includes food, clothing, and all other essentials!" the chaperone told them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could stand to do some shopping right now," Raimundo stated.

"Me too, let's go!" the short girl giggled, pulling him off with her.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm just gonna mosey on over to the food court," Clay announced before making his own departure.

"Looks like it's just us," Jack noted. "Come on Omi, I'll buy you a cell phone so we can stay in touch."

"A phone made of cells? Most interesting!" the chibi teen gasped.

"If you like, the two of you may accompany me," Chase Young had suddenly appeared in front of the two, swishing his hair back and smirking at them.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch Chase Young? The Chase Young?! He wants to shop with us?!" the genius shouted, earning glares from jealous fangirls.

"Jack, break yourself apart!" Omi advised.

"You don't have to if you do not wish to. I'm sure I could find someone else..." the famous teen stated.

"NO!!" Jack cried, "We'd be happy to go with you!"

"Good," he smirked, "Then lets make sure to enjoy ourselves."

------

Inside the mall, the three boys were having a fairly exciting time. They looked through most of the shops, getting surprised looks from the clerks and customers. It wasn't everyday that a famous teenager walked in such a common place like a regular person. So far Jack had purchased a couple of overcoats and some eyeliner as well. Omi wanted to buy a video game from the electronics department, but had no idea on how to get the device to work. Chase had bought nothing, stating that he already had all he needed.

After all their shopping was done, the boys headed to the food court where they met up with Clay. Being curious, Omi had decided to try ice cream for the first time and was now clutching his head in pain due to brain freeze.

"I told you not to eat it so fast!" Jack scolded the boy.

"I could not help it! It looked so simply delicious!" whined Omi.

Clay and Chase laughed at the exchange between the two before the Texan pulled the genius over to the side.

"Psst, how long has it been since ya last checked W.U.Y.A.'s activity?" he asked.

"Good thinking, it has been some time," Jack whispered back. He then stood up. "Hey, uh, guys, I gotta run to the bus for a moment. I left something there. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Take your time, there's no need to rush," Chase replied coolly.

"Thanks!" Jack said, smiling and waving in departure.

"Say, Omi, how would you like it if I showed you something amazing?" the movie star asked after Jack had vanished from sight.

"Amazing you say? I would love to!" the short boy exclaimed in response.

"Excellent..." Chase replied, "Clay was it? I hope you don't mind if we leave you behind."

"Personally, I ain't got a problem with it. Jack on the other hand might though," he answered.

"I see; tell him we've gone off to the pet shop then." Chase replied before dragging Omi away.

"Uh, okay..." the blond mumbled to himself.

"Where are they going?" Kimiko asked, approaching her friend with a tray of pizza in hand. Raimundo was following close behind, carrying both his and her shopping bags.

"Pet store. Why?" Clay responded.

"Just curious. And Jack?" she asked again.

"To the bus to get his laptop," answered Clay again.

"Do one of you guys mind helping me?" Raimundo asked behind the mountain of baggage.

"Hm? What was that Rai?" the raven haired girl asked. A sudden crash was then heard in the background followed by a screaming Brazilian.

------

Back on the bus, Jack had heard the sound of his laptop beeping rapidly.

"Just as I though," he said, "Activated Tower!" He quickly opened up the device, tracking down the location of today's Tower. "Got it! Forest Sector, 85 degrees north northeast."

As his typing continued, he heard the sound of the bus revving up. The red-head immediately shot up, spotting purple fog appearing over the dashboard of the bus. He was able to jump off of the bus before the doors closed. The possessed bus then backed up and began chasing after him as he ran back to the mall screaming.

"Why?! Of all times why?!" he screamed. Jack took out his cell phone, dialing Clay's number. The blond cowboy instantly picked up. "Bus! Chasing! Tower! W.U.Y.A.!!!" Jack shrieked into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there partner!" Clay said from the other end.

"I'm being chased around the mall parking lot by a bus under the control of W.U.Y.A.! Get the others and I'll meet you at the lab!"

"Everyone else is here, but Omi went off that movie star kid!"

"What? Where'd they go?!"

"The pet shop I think. You want us to go look for him?"

"No, I'll do it! Get to the lab and have Kimiko transfer you and Rai!"

"Gotcha!" Clay agreed, hanging up. "Guys, let's go!"

------

"These animals or whatever they are called really _are_ amazing creatures!" Omi gasped as he peered into cage after cage of animal life. So far he had seen cats, dogs, lizards, and birds. He had to say, he liked the lizards best.

"I'm glad you think so Omi," Chase said with his usual smirk. "Have I showed you my favorite animal?"

"No, I would like very much to see it!" the bald boy begged.

"Alright then." the boy stepped to the side to allow Omi a better view. "Behold the almighty tiger!"

Omi's eyes widened at the sight of the beast. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about the way the animal looked frightened him. Its eyes narrowed at the small boy, sending a pang of terror throughout the boy's heart. The low growl the creature made didn't help at all.

"Are you feeling okay Omi? You look a little pale," Chase asked with the utmost concern.

Suddenly Omi began trembling, his eyes locked on the striped beast in front of him.

"It's not going to hurt you," Chase said.

He couldn't even bring himself to speak now!

All of a sudden a crash was heard, followed by the sound of a screaming Jack. This brought Omi out of his sudden paralysis.

"What on Earth is going on?!" the star asked after spotting the bus rampaging through the mall. The other mall goers were wondering the same, thankfully avoiding the bus's path in time.

------

"According to Jack, the Tower's in the Forest. You boys ready?" Kimiko asked. The mall they had went to was near the park, which was also near Jack's house, giving them easy access to the lab.

"We're ready, just don't screw up anything!" Raimundo joked.

"Haha, very funny." Kimiko replied sarcastically.

"Don't mind him li'l lady, just do your best!" Clay said.

"Thanks, nice to know _someone_ believes in me!"

"I was only kidding!" Rai said in defense.

"Yeah, whatever." said the girl, trying to ignore him. The boys then took their positions in the scanner. "Transfer, Raimundo; transfer Clay! Scanner, Raimundo; scanner Clay! Virtualization!"

The boys returned once again to Xanadu in their trademark fighting gear. Raimundo in his silver robes, blue headband with a crescent moon in the center, and blue dragon on the back of his robe. Clay was in his brown form-fitting outfit with rock-like armor on his hands, feet, elbows, shoulders, and knees, brown mask covering his mouth, and Big Bang Meteorang strapped to his back.

_"Which way are we supposed to be goin' now?" _Clay asked.

"Northeast according to Jack's directions," Kimiko answered.

_"Mind sendin' us our new vehicles?"_ Raimundo questioned.

"I'd love too, but I don't know how. I'd hate to mess up something." she replied.

_"Fine, fine. Looks like we're goin' on foot big guy,"_ the Brazilian sighed, patting his taller friend on the shoulder.

_"Doesn't look like we're goin' anywhere to me," _he responded.

_"Huh? What're you talkin' about?"_ Clay lifted his finger, pointing in the direction they were supposed to go. Raimundo's face donned a cocky expression at the site of two of the new monsters. _"Looks like we get another shot at these Tarantulas! I'm game!"_ he said, drawing his weapon.

"You named them Tarantulas? Never mind that! Remember, these monsters are stronger than the ones we're used to. Don't die too quickly!" Kimiko warned.

_"Relax!"_ Raimundo told her. _"Blade of the Nebula!"_ The swordsman leaped into the air, attempting to stab the enemy in the Eye of W.U.Y.A. The Tarantula jumped back and took aim to fire.

_"Big Bang Meteorang!"_ The earth warrior threw his weapon at the last minute; deflecting the blow from his friend and knocking both monsters back a fair ways. That didn't stop them from firing again! Thinking quickly, Clay used his powers to create four walls of earth to protect them. _"Uh, Kim, we're gonna need some back up here!"_

"Until Jack gets here with Omi, you guys are on your own!" she answered, "In the meantime, Clay, using your powers just cost you 20 lifepoints!"

------

In the meantime, Jack had picked up Omi in the confusion, leaving Chase behind to keep him safe. After Omi had calmed down a little he was able to run on his own while questioning Jack about the current situation. Now they were both running frantically through the park yelling for all the innocent people to clear the way.

"What should we do?" Jack asked, "If we just keep running for the lab, the bus'll crash into it!"

"Leave that to me!" Omi stated. He spotted a nearby tree to his right, dashing towards it in hopes that the bus would follow.

"Are you crazy?!" Jack screamed.

The bus changed course to follow the boy in red robes, speeding up as it approached. At the last second, Omi jumped high into the tree, causing the vehicle to crash and the tree to land on top of it. Omi skillfully and nimbly landed back to the ground next to Jack, grinning widely.

"Am I really insane if I was able to defeat the obstacle in our path?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, but that's what makes you Omi!" Jack chuckled in response. "Now, to the lab! No more time for interruptions!"

As the two made their exit, something in the bushes began rustling. When they were completely out of sight, a shadowed figured stood up. This person folded their arms over their chest and gave a competitive smirk.

------

_"How much longer do we have to just sit here?!" _Raimundo yelled angrily.

"Hopefully not that much. Clay's barrier is starting to break!" Kimiko answered.

_"I'm not quite sure how much longer we're gonna hold out!"_ cried the cowboy.

"Sorry, are we late?" Jack asked, as the elevator opened.

"It's about time! Hurry before Rai and Clay get de-virtualized!" Kimiko shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice! I've got a nice gift for you guys once you get there," he winked.

"Clay, Raimundo, we are coming!" Omi shouted.

_"Well could ya speed it up a little?" _the Brazilian shot back.

Without responding, he and Kimiko stepped inside the scanners.

"Transfer, Kimiko; transfer Omi!" Jack called, closing the doors. "Scanner, Kimiko; scanner, Omi! Virtualization!"

Like the swordsman and stone warrior before them, Kimiko and Omi returned to Xanadu. Kimiko in her light brown leather boots, matching skirt with orange feathers, white shirt with sparrow wings in the center, light brown coat and Indian-style purse that went from her right shoulder to her left hip. While in Xanadu, her hair was worn down with a headband that had an orange and red feather at the top.

Omi returned to wearing his trademark black and blue leotard. His skin was green now and he had fins coming from the sides and top of his head as well as webbed hands and feet. They spotted their friends not too far ahead, the barrier crumbling fast around them.

_"What was that gift you were talking about?"_ Kimiko asked.

"Along with the vehicles, I upgraded all of your weapons! Kimiko, try throwing three or more of your arrows and yelling 'fire'! Omi the same goes for you! Use the Shimo Staff and shout 'water'!" Jack commanded.

_"Here it goes!"_ the Japanese girl shouted. She ran forward, grabbing the monster's attention and prepared to attack. _"Arrow Sparrow! Fire!"_ As the birds left her hand, they fused together, forming a large firebird. It consumed the Tarantula in flames before it even had a chance to react. Seconds later, it exploded.

_"Now it is my turn!"_ Omi announced, targeting the second Tarantula. _"Shimo Staff! Water!" _At his command, the staff became an ax made of ice. He flung it with all his might, chopping clean through the monster.

_"Cool powers!"_ shouted Raimundo, emerging from the rock pile with Clay.

_"I'd like to try mine out too!"_ said Clay.

"Maybe later, the Tower comes first." Jack reminded. "Here come your vehicles!" As quick as a blink, the genius materialized the Longi Kite, Crouching Cougar, and Serpent's Tail before his friends. Each jumped onto their respective rides with Omi deciding to ride with Clay.

_"I see it!" _Omi pointed out, spotting the activated Tower's red glow from a distance.

"There's company up ahead as well! Five Bloks and two Krabes!" the genius warned.

_"We got it covered! Right Clay?" _Raimundo replied, speeding up on his kite. The monsters took immediate aim at him. _"Blade of the Nebula! Wind!" _he cried. His blue sword then transformed into a pair of nun-chucks. _"Eh? What am I supposed to do now?"_

"Spin it!" Jack yelled.

Raimundo did as he was told. To his surprise, a large tornado erupted from the spinning nun-chucks, pushing the two Krabes into the digital void.

_"Awesome!" _he exclaimed.

_"Omi, go on towards the Tower! I'll finish off the Bloks!" _Clay instructed. He leapt off of the Serpent's Tail, giving Omi control. _"Big Bang Meteorang! Earth!" _As he launched the weapon from his hand, it split into five smaller boomerangs, each one piercing the Eye of W.U.Y.A. on the monsters.

"Excellent guys! Only one thing left to do now!"

_"Right!"_ Kimiko shouted.

Omi then ran inside the Tower, all three panels lighting up at once. He slowly floated to the aerial platform above him before landing softly on it.

"Materialization, Raimundo; materialization, Kimiko; materialization, Clay," Jack said as he punched in his new code to automatically de-virtualize the warriors.

Walking to the screen, Omi placed his webbed hand on the interface. The screen blinked 'Code:' followed by the letters X-A-N-A-D-U. The floating bits of binary promptly fell to the bottom of the Tower, a sphere of light beginning to emerge in their place.

"Reverse Rebirth Activation!" the genius snapped his fingers, returning everything to the way it was mere hours before...

------

Once again, the gang was dropped off at the mall by the longer possessed school bus. Much to Jack's dismay, however, the others refused to let him go off with Chase this time and instead traveled to the electronics department together. As they boy sulked to himself he remembered something he had said earlier.

"I'd almost forgotten I was going this buy this for you Omi."

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Cool, a cell phone!" Raimundo stated.

"With this, you'll be able to stay in touch with us!" Jack explained. He then tossed the blue and black device to his vertically challenged friend.

"I'll teach you how to work it so you don't break it," Kimiko chuckled.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Omi responded, "But I do have one favor though."

"What might that be?" asked Clay.

"Do NOT take me to see any tigers! While I was with Chase before I found them to be quite frightening!" he replied, shaking slightly.

"Is that why you couldn't move before? Strange, I didn't know virtual beings could have fear..." Jack trailed.

"Jack!" Kimiko scolded.

"Oh, right sorry! I'll try keeping that in mind." the red-head said, rubbing the back of his neck.

With that said, the five friends continued their mall shopping together. Once again, Raimundo was forced to carry Kimiko's bags, but he didn't complain as much this time. As they continued walking, a figure was watching them from the second floor of the mall. What could this person want with them?

**---TBC---**

Done! I hope you guys liked the first chapter of Code Heylin! I'll do my best to update frequently, but I make no promises on that, sorry. Maybe the next two or three chapters will be updated within two-three weeks, but don't spend too much time waiting for them to come out. Anyway, reviews are nice so do that if you have the time. They always give me the will to keep writing! Ja ne!!


	2. Welcome to ShenGong

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **Sequel to Code Xiaolin. After finally finding the key to Omi's materialization, Jack and the gang must now search Xanadu for an anti-virus to rid Omi of W.U.Y.A.'s infection for good. With new powers and upgrades, the Xiaolin Warriors face even more deadly W.U.Y.A. attacks, dangerous new monsters, and even the occasional famous transfer student! The question is can they do it?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Speech on Xanadu"_

**Chpt. 2: Welcome to Shen-Gong**

A few days following the big trip to the mall, Jack and the gang once again found themselves hard at work searching for Omi's much needed anti-virus. It was a little after 10 p.m. that night at Fung Academy and for once, Jack was in his dorm room. He was still working hard as ever on the solution to their problem while Omi snored loudly in the background.

"Geez, with all the noise he's making I'm surprised he hasn't woken _himself _up," Jack said to himself.

He didn't look like it, but Omi was a very heavy sleeper. Not even the annoyingly loud alarm clock the genius had built specifically for him seemed the phase the sleeping little monk come morning.

"With all of W.U.Y.A.'s attacks recently its almost impossible to find time to search Xanadu for the anti-virus. But tomorrow's a half-day, so maybe I we can use that time to our advantage..." he mused aloud. "That'll work! Tomorrow I'll send the others to separate parts of Xanadu to look for any hints on an anti-virus!" The genius then gave huge yawn as he stretched in his desk chair. "Looks like its time for me to sleep, and I'm gonna need it. Tomorrow awaits!"

Jack stood up and pulled back the sheets on his bed before cozily settling onto the soft mattress. He rested his head onto the pillow and placed his newly purchased earplugs in his ears. With Omi snoring on the other side of the room, it was a wonder he got _any_ sleep at all.

---JACK---

"So, I was thinking after class today I could send you guys looking for the anti-virus around Xanadu," Jack proposed after the five had met in the cafeteria for breakfast. "What do you say?"

"Today?" Raimundo spoke up first, "Sorry dude, I'd love to, but I haven't been practicing with the band for a while and Ashley's starting to get really irritated."

"Speakin' of which, when was the last time you guys practiced together?" Clay asked, chewing cereal.

"Last I remember was two weeks ago. Back then W.U.Y.A. wasn't as active, so I could make time," he answered.

"Okay, what about you guys?" Jack asked.

"I, uh, have somewhere to be!" Kimiko answered quickly. Jack couldn't help but notice the slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I gotta get somewhere too," the cowboy responded, "Today's the day Miley and Mia are interviewin' me for an article on farmin'."

"I do not have any plans today Jack, so I would be happy to accompany you," Omi explained.

"Thanks Omi, but I'd feel better about this if at least one of the others went with you," the genius replied.

"How about tomorrow? I don't think any of us have anything to do then, right?" Kimiko asked, receiving nods from all other table members.

"Well... I guess that's okay," Jack stated finally.

Afterwards, the bell rang, signaling the coming arrival of first period Chemistry for Jack, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi, and the start of Language Arts for Clay.

---KIM---

After classes for that morning had ended, Kimiko stood alone outside in the courtyard. She made sure to hide behind one of the beam structures as if she was trying to stay out of sight for some reason. The girl had received a text on her cell phone earlier and was asked to meet the sender in that spot.

She impatiently checked the time for the twelfth time in that same minute, getting annoyed at the lateness of her caller.

"It's about time you got here!" she scolded, hearing footsteps approaching her direction.

"Sorry, it's not my fault I had to stay behind and put away the gym equipment!" the boy stated coolly before circling around her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Besides, I showed up, right?"

"Shut up Jermaine," she said simply, pushing the taller boy off of her. "So, what movie are we going to see?"

"Goo Zombies IV: The Movie. I thought you'd be excited about it," he answered almost shyly.

"Aww, that's sweet of you!" Kimiko giggled, pulling him into a hug. "Well, shall we go?"

"We shall!" Jermaine grinned. He locked arms with his girlfriend and smiled down at her. Together they strolled though the front gates of Fung Academy, no one noticing them at all.

---JACK---

"Ready to go?" Jack asked, slinging his backpack with all the notes he had so far over his shoulder.

"Of course!" Omi replied, running over to his side, "But I thought you didn't want me going alone."

"I don't, but who knows when we'll get another chance like this? Besides, you're not gonna stray too far from the Way Tower, right?" he asked.

"I make no promises on that," the tiny lad replied, "The call of adventure may be too strong to resist and I will be powerless to stop myself from adventuring!"

"Omi? Powerless? Don't tell me the virus is affecting your ego too," Jack joked.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I have a big nose?" Omi asked.

"Its 'big head' and yes, you do have a tendency to be a little on the egotistic side," came the red-head's reply.

"I resent that!" Omi said, folding his arms.

"Come on, come on," the genius chuckled, "No need to get like that. Let's get over to the lab."

"Alright, being the wonderful person that I as known as, I shall forgive you," the yellow-skinned runt responded.

Jack turned the knob on his and Omi's dorm door only to find Chase Young standing on the other side. The raven-haired teen had his hand raised as if he was about to knock on said door before Jack had opened it.

"Ahh!" Jack screamed, "Chase! If I had known you were coming, I would've cleaned up!" The red-head fanboy quickly dashed all the way to the other side of the room to pick up a single piece of balled up paper and toss it into the trashcan.

"Actually," Chase began after raising an eyebrow and ignoring Jack's spectacle, "I came to see if Omi was available. I have something that I wanted to show him. Care to join me?"

"Yes! It sounds most interesting! I would love to join you, as long as it is okay with Jack," he answered excitedly.

"Oh, uh, yeah go ahead," Jack said defeatedly. "Just meet me at you-know-where when you're done."

"Wonderful," Chase replied, "Come along Omi, we have a lot of things cover."

The smallest member of the trio waved a goodbye to Jack before being pulled along by the famous teen. Jack silently wondered what Chase wanted to show him in the first place, but suddenly his eyes lit up with a brilliant idea.

"Duh! Why didn't I think of that before?" He laughed at his own ignorance before quickly running out of his dorm and shutting the door behind him with a loud slam.

---RAI---

"Good job everyone! I'm glad you all made it today, especially you Raimundo!" Ashley winked.

Kitt gave an annoyed look while Ten sat at his drums with his usual happy-go-lucky face.

"Thanks," the Brazilian said, "When are we havin' our next concert anyway?"

"Headmaster Fung said that he doesn't have time to schedule it in anytime soon. For now we just keep practicing until we hear otherwise," Kitt answered.

"We wouldn't wanna be caught off guard with a surprise concert would we?" Ten asked rhetorically.

"No, we don't," the leader of the group announced. "So, I say we take a break for a few hours and meet back here ready to practice our new song."

"Yes ma'am!" Kitt and Ten answered.

"Sure, whatever," Raimundo sighed. 'I think I'm gonna head over to the lab. Jack'll probably need help doin' his research.'

---OMI---

Chase's dorm room was different from Omi had expected. From what he heard from Raimundo and the others, movie stars and other famous people, were rather shallow and somewhat dimwitted. Chase's room on the other hand was filled with books as far as they eye could see. Omi hadn't even seen this amount of books in Jack's dorm.

"Your collection of literature is quite astounding!" the tiny teen gasped.

"Thank you," he stated, "When I was younger I used to travel around the world. In every country I visited I would always make sure to purchase a book or two." He made his way over to the bookshelf on the far right side of the room and picked out one of the biggest books his collection had to offer. "This one here just so happens to be my favorite."

"How so?" Omi questioned.

"This book tells the story of a witch that was rumored to rule the world in ancient times. Under her rule the world was plunged into what was known as 10,000 years of darkness. Like all rulers, this witch had her own special territory. She named this territory Shen-Gong and dominated the Earth in the name of Heylin. But after some time there was one man brave enough to stand up to her wicked ways. This warrior was able to seal away the witch's evil magic, giving the world its present state."

"That is quite the story. It feels like I've heard it somewhere before though..." Omi stated aloud.

"Is that so? Then why don't you keep the book?" Chase suggested, shoving the book in the smaller boy's face.

"Are you sure it is okay? You did say it was your favorite."

"I don't mind giving it to you. Perhaps you'd wind up finding it more useful than I ever could," the teen star said with a smirk.

"Thank you, I promise to use this as wisely as possible. Now I must go," said Omi, bowing then leaving.

"I trust you will young one, I trust you will..."

---CLAY---

"Thanks for letting us interview you Clay!" Miley, school news reporter, said, thanking the cowboy as he left the gym.

"Yeah! The agricultural article in our paper will surely inspire the students to join the gardening club!" her friend Mia added.

"No problem li'l ladies!" Clay said, tipping his hat. "Let me know ya if you need anything else!"

After making his exit, he decided that maybe it wasn't too late to head to the lab and help Jack out with his research. The teenage Texan took a shortcut from the gym to around the administrative building while whistling a pleasant tune to himself. He had reached the front of the school and was about to exit the campus when something caught his eye.

What he saw were two people standing under the railing making out with each other. Usually he wouldn't have paid the couple any mind and give them their space. But, according to his instinct, something was terribly with this picture.

"Kimiko?!" Clay gasped in shock, grabbing the attention of the aforementioned girl as well as Jermaine.

"Clay?! What are you doing here?!" she gasped right back.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he pointed accusingly. "I was on my way to you-know-where when I caught sight of you two swallowin' each other's faces!"

"Dude, relax," Jermaine cut in. "Me and Kim are datin', there's nothing wrong with that."

"That's not what I was gettin' at," Clay responded, "What about Rai though? Does he know about this?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible!" Kimiko stated.

"But why? Don't ya think he deserves to know?" the blond asked.

"It's really complicated, okay! Just let it go!" Kimiko yelled.

"Yo, Kim calm down alright?" Jermaine said patting her shoulders. "Look, I gotta get somewhere, so I'll catch ya later!" He gave her quick peck on the cheek and a wave to Clay before departing.

"Kim, I--"

"I don't wanna hear it right now!" she snapped. "Let's just go see if there's anything we can do for Jack and not talk about this."

"Alrighty then," Clay began, "but Rai's gonna find out sooner or later. The sooner you tell him, the better off it'll probably be for the both of ya."

Kimiko responded by picking up her stride, leaving the peaceful cowboy in her angry cloud of dust.

"What's her problem?"

"Ack! Rai, what're you doin' here?" Clay yelped in surprise at the brunet's sudden appearance.

"Practice ended, so I decided to go to the lab," he answered. "Looks like you guys got the same idea."

"Uh, yup! I suggest keepin' your distance from Kimiko at the moment. She's havin' some problems at the moment," the cowboy said whispering the last part.

"Geez, again?" Raimundo remarked. "I hope you she gets better. In the meantime let's get to the lab."

"Right, right!" Clay nodded frantically. What had he just gotten himself into?

---JACK---

"I should've done this from the very beginning," Jack said to himself while selecting the Forest Sector on his holomap. "This way the guys get to have their free time and I can become more experienced on Xanadu."

He gave himself an accomplished grin before setting the timer on the self-virtualization program. Jumping out of the chair, he headed straight for the scanner room. The doors closed around him as he was lifted up into the air. The ring inside the scanner moved up and down around him as he spun. Finally, Jack's hair was blown up by another gust of wind as a bright light blinded his sight.

The now digitized Jack fell to the ground of the Forest just barely managing to maintain his balance. It had been a while, but Jack was actually glad to be back in Xanadu. He missed his sleeveless, black, leather trench coat that went down to his feet, red undershirt, black shorts, fingerless gloves, and black and gold boots. Even the pointy elf ears and shoulder length hair were something he had missed. More importantly though, he had his deadly black and white yo-yo tucked into his pocket.

_"Time for research!"_ he said proudly, beginning to march onward down the Forest's trail. The walk was actually quite uneventful to say the least. Without any sort of excitement, Jack grew particularly bored. _"Man,"_ he sighed, _"If only there was some sort of secret sector. Now that I'm here, I don't think I'll be able to find anything in these sectors. If only there were someplace in Xanadu where I could get some of W.U.Y.A.'s material data. Might as well return to the real world."_

The genius then took out his yo-yo, preparing to hit himself with it repeatedly. As he was about to fling it out, he spotted something unusual above him. To be more specific, saw a floating white orb headed towards the other end of the sector.

_"Interesting... I think I'll follow that instead!"_ he said with a smirk.

---RAI---

The elevator doors to the lab opened up, revealing three of the Xiaolin Warriors. Kimiko still had an angry scowl on her face and Raimundo looked as if he could care less. Only Clay seemed to notice that Jack wasn't present in the lab.

"Where the genius?" he asked.

"What? I swear I thought he'd come here!" Kimiko gasped.

"Hey Jack, where are ya?" Raimundo shouted throughout the lab with his hands cupped around his mouth.

_"Guys? Is that you?"_

"Jack? Where'd ya go?" the shorter member asked.

"Did W.U.Y.A. use some bug to make ya invisible?" Clay spoke up.

_"Nope,"_ the genius responded, _"I just virtualized myself on Xanadu. I saw the giant orb floating in the sky and now I'm chasing it. By the way, is Omi with you?"_

"No," Raimundo said, "But how's about Clay and I get down there and help ya track whatever it is your looking for?"

_"Alright, come on. Kimiko, I left some instructions on how to program the vehicles incase something like this happened. It looks like this thing is headed for the edge of the sector." _Jack stated.

"Don't worry, Clay and Rai are on their way," Kimiko said as the two entered the scanner room.

Raimundo gave her a thumbs up as the doors closed around them. Suddenly she felt a little guilty.

_"Anytime now Kimiko!"_ Jack said, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh right! Transfer, Raimundo; transfer Clay. Scanner, Raimundo; scanner Clay. Virtualization!"

A bright light surrounded the Brazilian and cowboy, returning them to data as they landed where Jack had been moments before. Before them appeared the Longi Kite and Serpent's Tail.

_"Great job Kim! You got the vehicles here in one piece!"_ Raimundo said smiling.

"Whatever," she scoffed.

The swordsman laughed to himself before jumping on the kite and taking off in the appointed direction. Clay also followed suit. Meanwhile at the edge of the sector, Jack had nowhere else to go. The white orb above him began to descend and continued until it was just a few centimeters off of the ground.

_"I wonder where this goes... perhaps I should..."_ He reached his hand to the orb and was sucked into the inside. It spun around a few times before carrying Jack off somewhere in the distance.

"Jack?!" Kimiko asked immediately after his signal vanished. "Jack!!"

_"What's wrong?"_ Clay asked.

"I don't know! Jack's signal just disappeared all of a sudden," she answered frantically. "Hurry to the end of the sector to see if you can spot him!"

The boys did as they were told, putting their vehicles at full speed. They zoomed through the rest of the Forest until the finally came to the end.

_"He's not here,"_ said Raimundo, jumping off the Longi Kite.

"Are you sure? Check again," Kimiko instructed.

_"There's nothing else here besides the Digital Sea," _stated Clay. _"You don't think he fell in, do ya?"_

"Jack's way too careful to just fall in like that. Maybe W.U.Y.A.'s done something after all!"

_"Whatever it was, it had to have something to do with that floating sphere,"_ the swordsman pondered.

"Shoot!" the frustrated girl cried, banging the keyboard.

The random combination of keys hit at once caused a new screen to pop up. The window was decorated with the symbol of W.U.Y.A. as well as a purple ghost-like figure in the background.

"Huh?"

_"What's up Kim? Did ya find something?" _asked Raimundo.

"I... I think so. This screen popped up with the symbol of W.U.Y.A. I think we may be able to find Jack using this!" she replied.

_"What's the screen say?" _the stone armored teen questioned.

"Welcome to Shen-Gong," Kimiko read aloud. "Shen-Gong? What could that be?"

---OMI---

'I trust you will young one, I trust you will...'

Chase's final words before Omi left with the mysterious book in hand continued to ring in his mind. He was now on his way to the lab to find out how Jack's research had been going in the time he was with Chase.

"I hope I did not take too long," he said to himself, "Jack was so excited about exploring today. I also would like to show this book to him." Looking both ways, he crossed the semi-busy street to the other side of the road where the genius' home was located. He used the key Jack had given him before to let himself in and made his way up the stairs and into the red head's bedroom.

Reaching into the pocket of his red robes, Omi pulled out a piece of paper with the elevator code on it. With so many other things to remember about Earth, Omi had a slight difficulty remembering just three numbers even if they did come in consecutive order.

Once he set foot in the elevator and it began to lower him into the lab, Omi couldn't help but hear Kimiko whining exasperatedly about something.

"Argh! Still no luck!" she cried out.

_"Keep tryin' Kim. We know you can do it!"_ Raimundo told her.

"Thanks," she began, "that actually means a lot to--"

"What appears to be the problem?" Omi asked as soon as the metal doors opened up.

"Omi! You're here!" Kimiko shouted. "It's terrible! Jack went to Xanadu by himself to do the research and spotted this floating orb thingy and decided to follow it. Rai, Clay, and I got to the lab and I sent them to Xanadu to help Jack out. The bad part is as soon as they made it to the edge of the sector Jack vanished!"

"That really is terrible!" Omi cried.

_"Tell me about it,"_ Clay said. _"We think there may be a way to follow Jack by using the screen Kimiko pulled up. The only problem is it asks for a password, but we can't seem to figure it out."_

_"Yeah, not even the hint is very helpful,"_ added Raimundo.

"What is the hint?" Omi asked.

"It says 'The evil witch of darkness dominated the earth in name of what?'" Kimiko read.

"Witch of Darkness?" Omi gasped. "That is almost similar to the story Chase Young told me!"

"_Are you serious?!"_ the Brazilian shouted.

"Omi, what's the answer? Hurry and tell us!" Kimiko begged.

---JACK---

_"Ugh... what happened?"_ Jack asked himself. _"Where am I?"_

The genius had awoken to find himself in a blue dome-like room. The floor was painted with the Eye of W.U.Y.A. and it appeared that there was only one path to take.

_"Of course! That orb must've brought me here!" _he reasoned. _"I'm still wearing my Xanadu outfit, so that must mean that this place is..."_ he paused, looking around some more. _"This place is a hidden sector of Xanadu! The Fifth Sector! I've finally found someplace to look for clues to an anti-virus!"_

The excited elf warrior took off running to the only door that was in the room. Running past it, he found himself in a narrow hallway with deep blue walls with no clear end in sight. Still, he continued his search for an exit as it seemed that there was no other way out in the first place.

After running a bit more, Jack found himself in an even larger room with the same coloring as the hallway he had just exited. Looking around a bit more, he saw that the room was designed in a very complex way. There were ledges sticking out of the walls and giant steps leading to other areas in the sector.

_"Amazing!"_ he gasped. _"Sector Five must be the biggest sector on Xanadu."_ Jack slowly began walking forward, his steps echoing in the large and seemingly empty place. All of a sudden, his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of movement around him.

Clearly, he wasn't alone in this big empty sector anymore.

---OMI---

"I remember now!" Omi cried out. "The Witch of Darkness dominated the earth in the name of her empire!"

"What was her empire called Omi?"

"Heylin! That absolutely must be the answer to the riddle!" he said rather sure of himself.

Kimiko wasted no time in typing the code, awaiting the reply from the box before her.

_"Well? Did it work?"_ Raimundo asked growing impatient.

"I don't believe it!" Kimiko cried.

_"Oh no!"_ Clay groaned.

"More like 'Oh yes'! Omi was right, the code really was Heylin!" Kimiko stated happily. "Look above you! The orb that Jack was talking about is coming your way!"

The swordsman and cowboy looked up to the virtual sky, and sure enough, the transport orb had begun to descend towards them.

_"We gettin' inside that thing?"_ Clay asked.

_"No choice!"_ Raimundo replied.

The sphere reached the two of them and opened up. Like Jack, they too were pulled inside and carried off somewhere.

From the inside, Clay and Raimundo saw themselves being carried off over the Digital Sea and then into a glowing white sphere of light. No doubt this sphere was connected to all the other sectors. As the light cleared, nothing could be seen by the boys except blue data bits. When the orb finally stopped and let them off, they found themselves in the same room Jack had awoken in.

_"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" _the blond gagged. _"Why'd that thing have to do so much spinnin'?"_

"Never mind that now guys," Kimiko said. "When you guys landed in this place, a new map appeared with Jack's signal. Go ahead and find him!"

Raimundo nodded and dragged the still groaning Clay along with him. The two made their way down the same blue hall the missing genius had been through earlier. Nearing the end of the hall, they heard screaming and shouting from the boy they had been searching for. He was being chased by brown monsters that somewhat resembled snakes. They had humanoid upper bodies and a mechanical tail, pulling themselves on their two legs while chasing Jack.

_"Ahh! Damn creepy Creepers!" _he screamed, arming himself with his yo-yo. _"Ying Yo-yo!" _The monster, now named Creeper by Jack, blew up on contact with the weapon, turning into a puddle of goo and nerves before vanishing.

Still, Jack was chased by two more Creepers and was unable to retaliate before his yo-yo was shot out of his hand by a laser.

_"Something told me I should've upgraded my weapon before coming back..."_ Jack mumbled to himself as the Creepers drew closer to him.

_"Blade of the Nebula!"_

_"Big Bang Meteorang!"_

Jack slowly opened an eye and saw the monsters surrounding him had vanished.

"Jack!" Omi shouted.

"You're okay!" Kimiko added.

_"Guys! Thanks!"_ the red head cried.

_"No problem," _Raimundo shrugged. _"How do we get outta here anyway?"_

_"Let's try going back to the core zone and have Kimiko re-enter the code that brought you guys here."_ Jack suggested.

_"No problem!"_ said Clay, _"What're ya waitin' for cowpokes? Let's get a move on!"_

---KIM---

Raimundo, Clay, and Jack were now back in the core zone, awaiting Kimiko to input the code.

"Okay, here it goes! H-E-Y-L-I-N!"

The orb returned to them, picking them up and returning them to the Forest Sector.

_"Alright Kimiko, time to bring us back. I also left notes on this too, in case you needed any help."_ the genius instructed.

"Hurry and come back so you can tell me about your adventure!" Omi shouted while Kimiko typed in the keys.

"Materialization, Raimundo; materialization, Clay; materialization Jack!"

---RAI---

Back in the dorms, the group had returned to Jack and Omi's room for it was just about time for dinner.

"To think that there are more sectors out there," the red head mused.

"One of them has gotta have some kinda key to Omi's anti-virus!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Sector Five was pretty awesome too!" said Raimundo, "What did we call it again?"

"She-Hon, Ten-Song, Chin-Wong?" the confused cowboy tried to remember.

"Shen-Gong. Like what the witch in this book named her territory," Omi cut in.

"Yeah, that's it!" said Jack, "Talk about lucky having Chase give you a book like that. I wonder why he had it anyway."

"Myself also," added Omi, "But the important thing that you are safe and sound now!"

"I can't wait to explore Shen-Gong for myself!" Kimiko said excitedly.

"It's totally amazing! I wanna go back too!" shouted Rai.

"Excellent!" Jack said, standing up and heading for the door. "Our next mission is to gather as much information on Sector Five, better known as Shen-Gong! That is, if you guys don't have anything better to do tomorrow," he added with a smirk.

"No way! Are you kidding?! We'd love too!" they all shouted at once.

Jack laughed and pretended he couldn't hear them by sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Fine, fine, if you guys don't wanna go _that_ badly, we could move it to some other time."

"Oh come on Jack!" the other four shouted again. The genius gave them the peace sign before quickly heading out the door. Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo chased after him without hesitation, finally tackling the boy genius into submission.

"Alright! You can go, you can go! Just get off of me!" he laughed, followed by mad laughter erupting from his friends as well.

**---TBC---**

This chapter was a little hard for me to write. I had so many ideas on what I wanted to happen and kept getting stuck as soon the plot began to move along again. I finally settled on this idea and I really hope you guys liked it! And rest assured, Jack will be returning to Xanadu more often this time around and he will do more fighting! Until my next post, review if you like:)


	3. Homeland

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **Sequel to Code Xiaolin. After finally finding the key to Omi's materialization, Jack and the gang must now search Xanadu for an anti-virus to rid Omi of W.U.Y.A.'s infection for good. With new powers and upgrades, the Xiaolin Warriors face even more deadly W.U.Y.A. attacks, dangerous new monsters, and even the occasional famous transfer student! The question is can they do it?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Speech on Xanadu"_

**Chpt. 3: Homeland**

Shortly after the group of teenagers had finished their meal for the evening, they swiftly returned to Jack and Omi's dorm. All five of them were eager to return to Xanadu in order to explore the new and mysterious sector, Sector 5; better known as Shen-Gong. Jack quietly sat at his computer desk, quickly inputting the information they had gathered on the sector so far onto his computer. This data only included the pass code needed to enter Shen-Gong and the fact that they needed to be at the end of a sector in order to call the Transport Orb.

After entering the data, the genius turned around to face his friends. Omi was seated on is bed, opposite of Kimiko who was seated on Jack's mattress while Clay and Raimundo occupied the floor. A gleam of annoyance flickered in the Brazilian's emerald eyes after being seated for so long without any sort of activity.

"Are we gonna do this or what?!" he finally shouted, going crazy from the silence.

"Just calm down, we gotta take into account what we already know," Jack said calmly.

"I know that, but it doesn't have to be so damn dramatic!" he scoffed. Raimundo folded his arms across his chest as he turned his head partially away in annoyance.

"If you're done, I'd like to begin," the red head stated at the childish response. The chestnut haired youth then unfurled his arms giving Jack his complete attention. "Thank you. Now, as you guys already know, W.U.Y.A. has created a fifth sector," he began.

"Uh, no offense," started Clay, raising his hand, "but can you speed this up?"

"I was getting to that!" Jack yelled, growing impatient himself, "Anyway, I believe the real question is how long that sector has existed."

"Maybe W.U.Y.A. created it during the past month and that's why she wasn't active during that time," Kimiko concluded.

"That is possible," Omi stated, stroking his chin. "If that sector had existed before, I think that maybe I would have sensed it before now."

"You have a point," Jack continued, "But W.U.Y.A. does have a knack at keeping things under wraps until she's ready to strike. The way she sent the Transport Orb was also suspicious. It was almost like she wanted me to go to Shen-Gong alone and she wanted you guys to follow..."

"Are you sayin' it was a part of her plan?" Clay asked.

"Could be, but I can't be too sure," the red head replied with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Our best bet would be to begin exploring as soon as possible. We don't have any classes tomorrow, so I want all of you to meet me at the front gates after breakfast."

"Right!" the other four teammates replied readily.

"If we're done here, I'm gonna go back to my dorm," Kimiko announced, stretching. "I'd hate for Ashley to use up all the hot water in the girl's showers _again_." The group bid their farewells to her as she made her exit.

"I gotta get goin' too guys. All this adventure's really tired me out," the blond cowboy yawned.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Raimundo. "I'll catch you guys tomorrow."

"Remember; the early crow gets to feast upon the apple!" Omi (semi) quoted.

"Don't you mean the early bird gets the worm?" Jack asked.

"That too!" the tiny teenager grinned.

With no more plans for the night, each of the warriors went to sleep excited and ready to explore Sector 5. They told themselves over and over again how ready they were for any of W.U.Y.A.'s tricks as they drifted into blissful slumber, awaiting the arrival of the Sunday morning sun.

---OMI---

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the sun was shinning brilliantly across the campus of Fung Academy for Future Achievers. Like they had planned, the Xiaolin Warriors had eaten a hearty breakfast and were stationed at the front gates of the school, just about ready to take off.

"I am so excited for this exploration that I was not able to slumber a blink!" Omi announced to his friends.

"It's 'sleep a wink'." Raimundo corrected his smaller companion.

"That too!" Omi countered.

"And yes you were," Jack added, "Your loud snoring kept me up most of the night!"

"Well it is a good thing you are used to not getting much sleep then," chuckled the bald member of the group.

"Hey!" Jack scolded.

"Not now guys," said Kimiko. "Let's get to the lab now so we can get as much information as possible."

"Li'l lady's right," Clay agreed. "We'd better get a move on."

The others nodded and Jack proceeded to move through the front gates. The genius must've been paying very little attention to where he was going, because the next thing he knew he had stumbled right into someone else and fell to the ground out of shock.

"Hey buddy, watch where you're..." he started to say, quickly annoyed with stranger's sudden appearance."...going?" His voice swiftly went from annoyed to slightly frightened when he spotted a well built man towering over him.

The strange, muscular man had a gray mustache across his face and was wearing a pair of dusty blue jeans and a blue shirt. His face was stern and his cowboy hat covered his piercing eyes. Come to think of it, he looked just like...

"Daddy?!" Clay gasped in surprise, causing the others to turn to him.

"Howdy son," the man replied eyeing only his son. Jack quickly scrambled to his feet and ran back to the others. "These your friends?"

"Well, uh, yeah," the younger Bailey replied nervously.

"Nice to meet all of ya," he stated with a thick Texan accent. "Y'all can call me Daddy Bailey."

"Hello there Mr. Clay's father!" Omi said as politely as he could. "It is an honor to meet you." The others also greeted him in a polite way of their own. Jack even apologized for bumping so carelessly into him. After a few more pleasantries, Clay asked the question that was burning in his mind…

"What are ya doin' here Daddy?"

"Well son, I'm here because I need to talk to ya," Mr. Bailey replied. "Could ya show me to the Headmaster's office first though?"

"S-sure!" the young Texan replied quickly. He turned to his friends and gave an apologetic look. "Sorry guys. I'll meet up with ya as soon as I can."

"Don't sweat it!" Raimundo replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"You know where we'll be, it's not a problem," added Kimiko.

"Thank ya for lettin' me borrow him for a bit," said Mr. Bailey. "Lead the way son."

"Alright Daddy," Clay responded, showing the older man to the administration building.

"Hope this doesn't take too long," Jack said, finally leaving the school grounds with the others.

"We wouldn't want W.U.Y.A. to head her ugly rear," Omi added on.

"You'd better mean rear her ugly head," the Brazilian corrected again.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" the small boy yelled.

---CLAY---

The two members of the Bailey family walked in total silence to the administration building. Clay's mind was full of questions he wanted to ask, but he somehow couldn't find the ability to voice them out loud. "Why are you here? What is it that you want to talk to me about?" were a few of the questions he thought about asking. It was strange, actually. If his father was going to show up for a visit, wouldn't he had called prior to let his son know?

"Is this the place?" Mr. Bailey asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" the younger one gasped from being pulled from his thoughts so abruptly. "Oh, yeah this is the place."

"Somethin' botherin' ya son?" Clay's father questioned out of concern.

'Well,' Clay thought, 'I might as well ask an' get this over with.' He swallowed hard before opening his mouth. "Daddy, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mr. Bailey's face, if possible, turned into more of a frown. "I guess you're gonna find out anyway," he sighed. "Clay, I think its best you come back to Texas with me on the family ranch."

"What?!" he cried in shock, "But why?!"

"I have my reasons son. We can finish the discussion in the Headmaster's office." the gray haired man stated.

Clay didn't know how to respond to this. He couldn't just suddenly abandon his friends! Especially with W.U.Y.A. still around. Even if they had defeated the virus, he still wouldn't be willing to go! But Clay always listened to his father and always stuck by his decision weather he liked them or not.

All the cowboy could do was mutter a small "Yes sir," before entering the administrative building.

---JACK---

Meanwhile, the others were in the lab preparing for the transfer to the fifth sector. As Jack entered some information into the supercomputer, the other three stood around him awaiting his signal.

"Alright guys," he finally spoke, "I'm not sure if this applies to all sectors just yet, so I'm transferring all back to the Forest. From there, I'll send you your vehicles and guide you to the edge."

"Gotcha!" Kimiko said in confirmation.

"Ready when you are boss man." stated Raimundo.

"Let us go forth and conquer the secret territory!" Omi shouted.

Together they ran into the scanner room and stood in the metal tubes awaiting the sequence that would return them to Xanadu.

"Transfer, Raimundo; transfer, Kimiko; transfer, Omi!" The doors around them closed as they were lifted into the air. "Scanner, Raimundo; scanner, Kimiko; scanner, Omi!" A metal ring went up and down their bodies, preparing their virtual I.D.'s. "Virtualization!" Jack pressed the enter key, causing a greater gust of wind to blow up Kimiko and Raimundo's hair and consume all three in a bright light.

As usual, the three landed on the lush floor of the Forest sector in their battle attire.

"Here come the vehicles," Jack announced, sending over the Longi Kite and Crouching Cougar.

_"Thanks a lot!"_ Raimundo stated, jumping onto his dragon-shaped hovering skateboard.

_"Here we go!"_ Kimiko shouted as she jumped into the golden, metal cougar along with Omi.

"The edge of the sector is due west. Not far from your current position actually," the genius informed.

_"Wonderful!" _Omi cried, _"The sooner we get there, the more information we can attain!"_

Without further delay, the drivers of the vehicles kicked them into high gear, heading for end of the Forest. The ride was swift with the warriors having to dodge obstacles on the landscape. Raimundo had to dodge the random tree branches that appeared from seemingly nowhere and Kimiko and Omi were busy avoiding the tree trunks and occasional boulder. As they continued on, a few blips appeared on Jack's monitor.

"Guys, there are a few monsters coming your way!" he warned, "Five Hornets to be exact."

_"We'll keep an eye out Jack,"_ Kimiko stated, making the Crouching Cougar leap over a tree trunk.

_"There!" _Omi pointed ahead of them. _"They're trying to cut us off!"_ The squad of Hornets had formed a shape similar to a pyramid in order for to stop them from advancing.

_"I got 'em!" _Raimundo cried, taking out his blue, jagged blade. _"Blade of the Nebula! Wind!" _ The sword transformed into a pair of nun-chucks. The swordsman began to spin them, creating a tornado that knocked the monsters out of their path. It wasn't enough to destroy them, however.

_"They're still coming!"_ the girl in Indian clothes warned.

Omi swiftly jumped onto the back of his and Kimiko's ride before summoning his own weapon. _"Shimo Staff! Water!" _He transformed the staff into a large battle ax and swung it as hard as he could. The force of the weapon was able to slice clean through three of the Hornets.

"It's still two more left! Just try avoiding them; you're almost at the edge of the sector!" Jack instructed.

_"That's easier said than done!"_ Raimundo complained, _"These things are freakin' annoying!"_

The edge of the sector was now visible to the warriors. As they prepared to depart the vehicles, the remaining Hornets fired a stream of acid causing them to crash to the ground.

_"Dammit!"_ the boy in silver robes swore.

_"Arrow Sparrow! Fire!"_ Kimiko cried, fusing three of her arrows into a large firebird that killed the two opposing monsters.

_"Victory!" _Omi cried, giving the V sign. _"Please enter the code Jack."_

"You got it!" the genius replied excitedly. "H-E-Y-L-I-N! Heylin!"

As the three waited anxiously, the white Transport Orb descended from the sky and captured them inside it. The orb sped off, carrying them across the Digital Sea and into an even greater sphere of light. After passing through the seemingly never-ending stream of blue data bits, the Transport Orb let them out in the core zone of Shen-Gong before vanishing.

_"We have arrived safely,"_ the fish warrior announced.

"Okay, now enter the dome area and start looking for anything that looks suspicious." Jack said.

_"That's a little vague," _said Kimiko, _"This whole place is suspicious if you ask me."_

_"Then it looks like we gotta search the whole place,"_ Raimundo shrugged.

"Hold on! Something just appeared on my screen," the red head informed them, "It looks like a sort of timer. I think W.U.Y.A. installed it in order to keep us out."

_"Why? It's just like any other sector, right?" _asked the Brazilian.

"No clue, but it looks like you have three minutes to trip the key. We have no idea what'll happen when time runs out, so go for that first."

_"Got it!" _Kimiko complied. She then spotted something from the corner of her eye. _"Guys it's a Creeper!"_

_"Once again, W.U.Y.A. has found a way to hold us back," _Omi sighed.

_"You guys go for that key! I'll handle things here!"_ cried Raimundo.

_"Be careful."_ the Japanese girl warned.

_"Relax; I'll be fi- Argh!"_ While he was off guard, the Creeper decided to shoot Rai in the chest with its laser.

"I forgot to mention how powerful the Creeper's laser is," stated Jack. "It moves fairly slow, but it can take out forty life points in one shot!"

_"Gee, thanks for the warning," _the chestnut haired teen said sarcastically, dodging more laser fire.

---CLAY---

"I know this is sudden son, and you're probably not willin' to do this, but as your father I say this is what's best for ya!" Mr. Bailey argued.

"Sir, I can see that your son's grades are not that great, but he tries his best in all of his classes. Won't you reconsider your proposal?" Headmaster Fung asked calmly from behind his desk. Clay and his father sat in the two green chairs in front of him, Clay looking at the floor and his father focused on the aging Headmaster.

"Can't do it," Mr. Bailey said without much thought. "There's nothin' here for my boy. He needs to be in a place that suits him. That place is at home on the farm with his family."

"Even so, would it not be best for your son to make his own decision?" Fung countered.

"Alright then," the older Bailey began, "What do ya say boy? You wanna come back home, don'cha?"

"Daddy, I..." Clay stammered, flustered to find the right words. He wanted to tell his father no. He wanted to tell him that he'd rather stay with his friends. But he couldn't. For whatever reason Clay just couldn't disappoint his father, even if it meant doing something he'd hate to do.

"Then it's settled!" Mr. Bailey shouted. "Thank ya for your hospitality Headmaster, but my boy an' I'll be leavin' now. Let's go pack your things Clay."

"Goodbye Clay, it was an honor having you as one of my pupils. I trust you will become a successful young man in the future." the headmaster stated, turning around in his chair.

In his mind, Clay wanted to scream no, he wanted to make sure his father understood how he felt about the situation. But the only thing he could mumble from his mouth was "Yes sir," before standing and leaving with his father.

---KIM---

_"Arrow Sparrow!" _Kimiko cried, blowing up the Creeper in her and Omi's way. They had still yet to find the key and time was draining fast.

"You have one minute left!" Jack informed. "Look out, more Creepers!"

As she and Omi continued searching, two Creepers slid out from behind the corridor. Both wasted no time in spitting their lasers at Kimiko.

_"Jack, how many life points?"_ she asked, clutching her stomach.

"Just twenty," he informed.

_"Shimo Staff, extend!" _Thinking quickly, Omi grabbed Kimiko's hand and pole vaulted to the other side of the monsters. As they landed, however, one of the Creepers blasted her, wiping out her life points.

_"Blade of the Nebula!"_ Raimundo cried, appearing out of nowhere with a trail of silver light behind him. He slashed through the Creeper that blasted Kimiko, forgetting about the other one. A fatal mistake, as it fired and took out his low life points as well.

"Damn!" Jack yelled. "Ten seconds to find the key Omi! Once you find it, head out the way you came and we'll try again some other time."

_"Right, but where could... aha!" _he shouted, spotting the key on the wall in the shape of W.U.Y.A.'s mark. _"Shimo Staff, exte- Ah!"_

The Creeper blasted away his weapon as the timer ticked down zero. Jack became worried, but the monster seemed to back away from Omi and retreat. The next thing he knew, the walls around the lone warrior begin to rise, trapping him in something like a giant square box.

_"What is going on?"_ he asked.

"The structure of the room changed. Don't worry; when the Kim and Rai come back I'll see if I can resend them to get you." Jack explained. Speaking of Kim and Rai, they still hadn't come out of the scanner yet. Could something have happened? "That's strange," the genius mused, "Omi, I'll be right back!"

He leapt from his chair and entered the scanner room only to find absolutely nothing. The doors to the scanners were still closed, so they couldn't have come back. Did it take longer for them to return from Sector 5?

"The others aren't here!" he screamed returning to his seat.

_"How can that be?!"_ Omi asked.

"Perhaps there's a special re-materialization program specifically for Sector 5. We'll have to find it, but it doesn't look like you can move around much. Clay's our only hope now!" The panicking genius quickly took out his cell phone and hit Clay's number on speed dial.

---CLAY---

In his dorm, Clay was silent as he slowly shoved things into his suitcase. He tried to take up as much time as possible to delay the seemingly inevitable. What was wrong with him? All he had to do was say he didn't want to leave and he probably could've stayed. But no, he just sat there, oh so quietly with his dad standing over his shoulder. He jumped slightly when his cell phone rang and Jack's number appeared on the caller I.D. They must've really needed him now.

"Hello?" Clay answered; glad he could stall for more time.

"Clay? The others didn't return from Xanadu after being de-virtualized from Sector 5!" Jack said worriedly. "I need you to get to the lab so you can help Omi escape a room that W.U.Y.A.'s trapped him in. Then look for information on how to get Kim and Rai back!"

"I'll do what I can to get there as soon as possible!" Clay replied, hanging up.

"Something the matter son?" Mr. Bailey asked.

After all this time, Clay realized that he had found the words to get out what he needed to say. His friends were in danger, and he was the only one able to help them. He had to, whether his father liked it or not, he had to go to them!

"Daddy, there's something I gotta tell you," he began. His father raised and eyebrow, urging him to go on. "I can't leave the academy. I don't want to. I know that ya think there's nothin' here for me, but I have friends here who need me. Right now I have to go 'em or somethin' terrible might happen. I'm sorry to disappoint ya Daddy."

"I'm sorry too son," the older Bailey replied, "I'm sorry if I made it seem like ya had to come home. I just assumed ya wanted to is all. But I am proud of ya for tellin' me how ya felt. Do ya need me to do anything else before I go?"

"Actually..." Clay said with a relieved smirk.

---CLAY---

"This the place?" Clay's father asked after pulling up in front of Jack's house.

"Yeah, thanks Daddy, you have no idea how important this is," his son responded.

"Do ya need me to go in with ya?" the concerned father wondered.

"Err... no thanks," Clay replied, "I'll be in an' out in a jiffy."

"Alright! I'll wait out here for ya when ya get back!" Mr. Bailey shouted as his son ran inside the house.

Back in the lab, Omi sat patiently in his small room when all of a sudden a wall opened up.

_"Hm?"_ He lifted an eye to the sudden noise and spotted the moving wall. _"Jack, has Clay arrived already?"_

"No," the genius replied, "That's strange, why is the wall moving?"

_"Ahh!!!"_ Omi screamed in complete terror. Emerging from the wall was a giant jellyfish-like creature with extra long tentacles. The frightened warrior backed away slowly, not even thinking to fight it.

"What the hell?! Omi, get out of there!" Jack screamed.

But it was already too late. The monster extended its tentacles and captured Omi in its grasp. It placed its two main tentacles on both sides of Omi's head and the captured boy's eyes widened and a stream of purple energy was either sucked or transferred into his body.

"Oh no! Clay, get your ass here now!" Jack shouted desperately.

"Y'know, there's a nicer way a saying that," the cowboy stated calmly, hearing his scream from the elevator.

"Thank God you're here!" cried the red head, "Omi! Jellyfish! Freaky! Not to mention the others!"

"Say no more," the cowboy said, readily stepping into a chamber.

"Transfer, Clay; scanner, Clay!" The blond cowboy was lifted into the air as the ring of metal scanned his body. "Virtualization!"

He landed on his feet and awaited the arrival of his mode of transportation which appeared moments later. Without a word, Clay leapt onto the Serpent's Tail and went full speed to the edge of the sector.

"Clay, I've determined that whatever that creature is, it's stealing Omi's memory!" Jack exclaimed. "You've gotta hurry and get to Shen-Gong and save what little memory he has left!"

_"I gotcha!"_ Clay said, jumping off at the sector's edge. Jack hurriedly typed in the code as the Transport Orb came to retrieve him. He arrived in the core zone of Shen-Gong holding on to his stomach. _"Ugh, I hate that I gotta go through that every time,"_ he groaned.

"Get going! When you arrived, the timer reset itself so we have another chance to trigger the key!" Jack informed.

_"Don't worry, I'm on it!"_ the cowboy shouted, making alternating lefts and rights around the maze known as Shen-Gong. Jack's instructions had him now standing in front of the room Omi and the creature were supposed to be in. _"What on Earth?!"_ Clay gasped. He immediately unstrapped his large boomerang and flung it at the monster's tentacles. It gave a shrill cry before dropping Omi to the ground and floating away.

_"What just happened?"_ the fish-based fighter asked groggily.

"I'm gonna call the monster the Scyphozoa. Omi, I don't know why, but it was after your memory," the genius explained, somewhat relieved. "Hurry and trigger the key now before the next twenty seconds expire."

_"Right!"_ Clay nodded, throwing his boomerang and the symbol on the wall. _"What now Jack?"_

"Let's see... there seems to be a sort area outside of the holosphere you guys are currently stationed. There's a nearby elevator in the next corridor. Take it and see where it goes."

The two nodded and ran across the blue tiles and blocks as they entered a new corridor. A metal lift almost hit them and they jumped back in surprise.

_"Is that the elevator?"_ asked Omi.

_"Think so. Let's jump on!" _Clay decided. They waited patiently for it to make a return trip and barely managed to catch it the second time around. Once they got off, they found themselves on a platform inside a large room that looked as if they were in space.

"Whoa!" Jack gasped.

_"Look, it is an interface!"_ Omi pointed out.

"Go to it and look up anything on de-virtualization!" Jack instructed. Omi did as he was told in examining the data, making Jack unable to use any functions from his side. As Omi keep searching, his eyes widened in shock.

_"I don't believe this!"_

_"What is it?" _asked Clay.

_"There's so much information in this place!" _he answered more amazed than he had ever been._ "It even says that... it says that Sector 5, this place known as Shen-Gong, is where W.U.Y.A. _lives_!!!"_

"No... way..." Jack's jaw dropped at hearing this.

_"Well I'll be..."_ Clay also gasped.

_"Jack, I am sending over the de-virtualization program from Sector 5. Also, it says that we can use those tunnels to travel to the other surface sectors by redirecting the information!"_ Omi explained. _"I'm giving control back to you now."_

"Alright. After I install the program, I'll get you two out of there. Sit tight until then," the red head told them.

_"Uh, Jack?"_ the earth user alerted. _"It looks like we've got company!"_ The outer walls of the space-like arena began to bend and fold as new monsters shaped like manta rays emerged from it.

"Hold on, the program's almost installed." Jack stated.

_"Whoa!" _Omi and Clay gasped, dodging the fire from the Mantas.

_"Hurry!"_ Omi yelled.

"Fine, fine!" Jack groaned, "Get to one of the tunnels and I'll redirect the data!"

As the Serpent's Tail appeared in front of them, Clay jumped on first followed by Omi. The Mantas let loose another string of lasers, striking Clay in his chest and Omi in the shoulder. Clay steered his vehicle away from the attackers, but was shot in the side and knocked off the Serpent's Tail.

_"Omi!" _he screamed.

_"I am sorry my friend!" _Omi shouted back, _"Shimo Staff! Water!"_ The small warrior transformed the staff back into a battle ax and threw down at Clay, slicing him in half and de-virtualizing him. By this time Jack had the tunnel open. Omi quickly drove the vehicle through and wound up in the Mountain Sector. _"Jack, I have arrived outside the Mountain Sector's Way Tower!" _he announced.

"Okay, get inside and I'll materialize you!" Jack replied.

---OMI---

"I can't believe that thing wanted to steal my memory!" Omi gasped, entering the elevator with the others.

"Yeah, but on the plus side, we learned some pretty interesting stuff about Shen-Gong!" Kimiko stated.

"And you got us back! Everybody wins!" Raimundo cheered. "Oh yeah, what'd your dad wanna talk about Clay?"

"Err... don't worry 'bout it Rai. The important thing is we're all together again," the Texan asked. With that the doors to the elevator opened up, surprising the gang with what they found. "Daddy?!"

"Son!" none other than Mr. Bailey gasped. "I got worried and came in lookin' for ya! Why on Earth are ya comin' out of a bookshelf?"

"Uh..." Clay stammered.

"Don't even bother, I'm already on it," Jack groaned, lowering the elevator back into the lab.

"Son? What's goin' on?" Mr. Bailey asked cluelessly.

"Reverse Rebirth Activation!" The genius snapped his fingers, returning everything to the way it was mere hours before...

---RAI---

Back at the front gates of Fung Academy, Clay had decided to explain that his dad had wanted to take him back home to Texas. He also told them that they shouldn't worry, because he already knew how to take care of it. So, by the time Mr. Bailey walked up to them, he already knew what he was going to say.

"Howdy son," the man replied eyeing only his son.

"No way!" Raimundo shouted, beating him to it.

"We are most sorry, Mr. Clay's father, but we can not allow you to take your son away from us!" Omi added.

"We need to have him around, he's very important to us!" Kimiko stated.

"Don't take him back Mr. Bailey sir!" Jack cried.

"Are these your friends' son?" Mr. Bailey asked.

"Yes Daddy. They're my best friends in the whole world and I'm never gonna abandon 'em!" the blond said defensively.

"I see," the gray haired man replied. "Well son , I'm not sure how ya guessed, but it was my intention to get ya back home, but seein' how your friends are so darned determined for ya to stay, I'm gonna leave ya be."

"Really? Thanks Daddy!" Clay smiled.

"Your welcome son," his father responded, also with a smile. "But now that I'm already here, ya mind takin' me to see the Headmaster? I'm thinkin' 'bout enrollin' your sister Jesse here so she can make some friends as good as yours."

"No problem Daddy!" Clay shouted.

"Hurray! Clay is going to stay with us!" Omi cried "It is a most joyous occasion!" The tiny boy jumped happily onto Clay's back, causing everyone else around to laugh at his actions. Yes, everything was joyous now, but who knows what could happen now that the group knows where W.U.Y.A. lives?

**---TBC---**

Wow! That took a _long_ time to get out! I'm sorry for making everyone wait and I hope you really enjoyed it! Also, I want to let you all know that I know _what_ I want to happen; it's just the stuff leading up to it continues to stop me time and again. Also, I thought it'd be good to do a chapter that centered on Clay. It seems that every other main character has had a chapter for them except him, so I decided to give him the spotlight! Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed and I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	4. Reverse, Rebirth, and Repeat

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **Sequel to Code Xiaolin. After finally finding the key to Omi's materialization, Jack and the gang must now search Xanadu for an anti-virus to rid Omi of W.U.Y.A.'s infection for good. With new powers and upgrades, the Xiaolin Warriors face even more deadly W.U.Y.A. attacks, dangerous new monsters, and even the occasional famous transfer student! The question is can they do it?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Speech on Xanadu"_

**Chpt. 4: Reverse, Rebirth, & Repeat**

As Omi stepped into the Tower, the platform began to hum with three tones, each one higher than the last. When he took the last step, his body began shining with a blue aura and he was lifted to the top of the pillar. He stepped forward and placed his hand on a screen that appeared before him. Upon moving his green, webbed hand the word "Omi" appeared, then "Code" followed by the letters X-A-N-A-D-U.

_"Tower deactivated," _Omi said as the streams of data began to descend towards the bottom of the Tower. He stood in that spot, waiting for Jack to perform the Reverse Rebirth.

"Aw, Jack," Raimundo groaned, "Do we _have_ to go back in time? It was hard enough finishing that math test the first time! Besides, it's like that's all we ever do!" The Brazilian had been de-virtualized some time ago with Clay and Kimiko still waiting outside the Tower on Xanadu.

"Sorry, we can't take chances even if it looks like W.U.Y.A. hasn't done anything yet," the genius replied. "Besides, I figured you'd be used to it by now."

_"Jack, could you hurry up with that Reverse Rebirth?" _Kimiko said impatiently.

_"It's gettin' kinda boring just standin' here an' all,"_ Clay added.

"Just a sec guys, Raimundo got me distracted," Jack answered, putting in the amount of time to go back.

"Yeah right, blame me," the chestnut haired teen muttered to himself.

"Reverse Rebirth Activation!" With the snap of the red head's fingers, a sphere of white energy erupted from the bottom of the deactivated tower, expanding until it consumed the entire world with its mass...

---RAI---

"Aw man! Failed _again_!" Raimundo groaned, placing his head down on his desk after glancing at his mocking math assessment.

"Look on the bright side," Jack said from the seat beside him, "You may have seen it twice, but it only counts once."

"That's not the point," the Brazilian sighed. "It's like we do this all the time. First we're at school, then W.U.Y.A. attacks, then we go off to Xanadu, stop the attack, then go back in time just to do it again a few days later."

"It's not that bad," Kimiko interjected from her table behind the two. "Going back in time gives us a chance to correct any mistakes we made the first time around."

"But don't you guys get tired of goin' through the same routine?" asked the chestnut haired teen.

"Not in the least! When W.U.Y.A. attacks, things become a lot more exciting!" Omi stated. The golden skinned boy sat at the same table as Kimiko.

"Maybe it's just me then..." Raimundo sighed once again to himself. After this final remark the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"It could be," the red head stated, gathering his books into his arms. "Come on guys; let's go to the courtyard before our last class starts." Wordlessly, the other three also gathered their respective belongings before heading outside the door.

---CLAY---

Outside, the group of four had met up with Clay near a vending machine. The cowboy seemed to be preoccupied trying to get himself a cup of soup, despite the fact that lunch had been just two periods ago.

"Ugh! This soup tastes like dishwater!" cried the blond, spitting the offending warm liquid to the ground before throwing the entire cup into the nearby trashcan.

"Told ya," Raimundo commented, "But you were just _so_ hungry."

"Well I can't help it," declared the cowboy, "The jumps back in time always make me hungry."

"Moving along guys," Jack interrupted, "Who's up for a mission in Sector 5?" Three out four of his companions almost instantly shouted out in agreement. All except on chestnut haired Brazilian.

"Nah, count me out!" he said. "I'm gonna catch up on some well deserved sleep."

"But it is only Monday! You can not possibly be tired already!" Omi shouted.

"Relax Omi; we can handle this without Rai. Besides, we're just going to Shen-Gong." Jack said dismissively.

"He's right," stated Kimiko. "Now let's hurry on to class! The bell could ring any minute, and I don't wanna be late again!"

The group nodded and began taking off in the direction of the sixth and final class that day. Hopefully, Raimundo hoped, something interesting would happen.

---JACK---

Ironically, things had been just as plain and boring as always for the emerald eyed Brazilian. The group had finished dinner about a half-hour ago and Raimundo lay down on his bed with his eyes shut, desperately trying to think of something to do. He could always play Goo Zombies, but he had beaten the handheld game hundreds of times, making it less appealing. The wreck room perhaps? Playing a game of foosball could be exciting maybe. Or he could study... Oh, who was he kidding?

Clay sat silently as he watched his slightly smaller friend think. The quiet cowboy's silence was only broken when Jack opened the door to their dorm, Kimiko and Omi following close behind.

"Ready to go?" the genius asked casually.

"Mmm hmm," the blond nodded, placing his hat atop his head.

"Are you sure you will not reconsider Raimundo? Though you are not as special as I, you may provide some form of assistance," the monk stated with absolutely no ill intention whatsoever. The brunet just narrowed his emerald eyes on him.

"Omi, if you want him to come with us, that's not the way you go about it," said Kimiko.

"It is not like I am telling a false truth," the pint-sized teenager mumbled.

"I think it's best ya stay quiet for a bit Omi," Clay pointed out.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be fine," said Raimundo. "Hey, maybe I'll even get some cleanin' done while I'm at it!" He laughed at his own joke as he waved the others away.

"Okay, if you're sure," the red head stated, turning to leave along with the others. "If you change your mind you know where we are."

"Where? Some old abandoned factory in the middle of France?" the brunet joked.

Kimiko laughed sarcastically at the dry attempt at humor. After a few more moments the group left, leaving Raimundo alone for the time being.

"Hn, foosball it is," he mumbled to himself. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his beige cargo pants as he began his trek to the other side of the campus. It was seven at the moment, so he had at least another hour to do as he pleased before it was time to return to the dorms for showers.

As the Brazilian teen finally reached the wreck room, he noticed that the box shaped room was totally empty. He figured there was no point in wanting to play a game that required two people when he was the only person present. The brunet turned to leave when his heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Chase?! When did you get in here?!"

Raimundo pointed an accusing finger at the raven haired teenager. He swore the room was completely empty a moment ago.

"I've been here reading the whole time," the movie star replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "I guess I was doing it so quietly you didn't even notice me."

"You came all the way to the wreck room just to read?" Raimundo asked curiously.

"To put it simply, yes." Chase replied. He then put away his book, now eyeing Raimundo. "You look a little... bored. Is there something troubling you?"

"No, why do you ask?" the emerald eyed boy replied.

"Can't I ask out of concern?" the hazel eyed genius shrugged. "I didn't see you with Jack or the others, so I assumed you had a fight with them."

"All of us are getting along fine!" the brunet shouted defensively. "But... I am pretty bored. Lately things've been goin' in a routine for me."

"I understand exactly what you mean. That's why I decided to come to this academy; to escape the monotonous life of being a well known idol." Chase said.

"That's a little difficult for me. I'm kinda stuck here." Raimundo stated.

"Stuck? Why whatever do you mean? Surely if you wanted, you could leave," Chase said nonchalantly. "Unless... there's something keeping at this school. Something so important that if you left, there's a chance that things may fall apart."

At this point, Raimundo was more than a little creeped out. Did Chase stalk him and the others or something? He wouldn't be surprised, but even if he figured out something about Xanadu, the Reverse Rebirths were supposed to erase his memory, right?

"I'm gonna go back to my room now," Raimundo declared.

"Before you go, might I suggest something to cure your boredom?"

The Brazilian raised an eyebrow, curious to what the wise young man may suggest.

"A date, I'm sure that would please you."

Raimundo didn't even reply. He just calmly walked outside. When he was far enough from the wreck room, he began to move at a faster pace. Faster and faster the brunet sprinted, completely creeped out by the idol known as Chase Young at this point. One: There was no _way_ he'd been sitting there all that time. Two: His excuse for being there was totally lame. And three: A date?! What was he thinking? Kimiko was always an option, but whenever she wasn't participating in group activities, she was off somewhere. Lost in his thoughts, the sudden crash into someone's back snapped him back to reality.

"Hey loser! Watch where you're going!"

Wait a minute, he knew that voice. Angry and rude with a quick temper to match, it could be non other than...

"Ashley? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was goin'," he replied, picking himself and her up.

"Oh, Raimundo, it's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean it," she said sweetly.

"Thanks," he said. "Where're ya goin'?"

"Back to my dorm. I was going to the wreck room, but when I reached for the door knob I felt this strange feeling." Ashley explained.

"I know what ya mean. That's why I left!" Raimundo agreed. "Hey, mind if I walk you? It can get pretty lonely at night."

"Uh, okay!" the blonde replied flustered. Did Raimundo just volunteer to walk her back to her dorm? She wasn't imagining this, was she? Deciding to test the waters, she placed her hand in his. Raimundo was shocked for a second, but that shock soon turned into a warm smile. Wordlessly, they continued walking hand in hand until they returned to the dorms.

Perhaps Chase was right after all. A good date once in a while would do the bored Brazilian some good.

---JACK---

That following morning, the red headed genius had awoken to the sound of his clock radio going off as well as Omi's loud as ever snoring. The slumbering goth quickly brought his hand down, shutting off one of the annoying noises. He sleepily smacked his lips as he threw the sheets off of him and walked over to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day (not that any of them where different from the ones before).

Last night's mission to Sector 5 had been amazingly successful. The key to stop the countdown had been fairly easy to find and W.U.Y.A. had only sent out one wave of Creepers that were easily taken care of by Clay, Omi, and Kimiko.

Placing his standard attire on his bed, Jack walked over to his snoring roommate's sleeping form and ever so subtlety pushed him onto to the floor.

"Water!!!" Omi cried as always when Jack would wake him up in that manner. It seemed that it was the only way the genius could find to awaken him.

"Be quiet!" Jack said, yawning. "Hurry up and pick out something to wear so we can shower and meet the others for breakfast."

"You do know that if you took a more gentle approach to awakening me, I would not have to scream, right?" the tiny boy asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly a morning person so deal with it!" Jack shouted back after grabbing his towel and heading for the showers. Omi grumbled something before picking out his own clothes and following behind.

As the two boys strolled down to the end of the boy's hall, the door to the showers swung out before them with a cloud of steam filling the corridor.

"Ah! That was so refreshing!" the brunet moaned, fully dressed in his standard white and orange long-sleeved shirt with green sleeves and beige cargo pants. He grinned widely as he turned to walk back to his room, then spotting Jack and Omi before him. "Mornin' guys!" he said happily.

"I'll say," the red head responded. "You're up awfully early. What's the occasion?"

"None! I'm just feelin' really great today!" Raimundo chuckled. "So guys, how was the mission?"

"Fantastic!" Omi shouted excitedly, much to the groggy Jack's displeasure. "We were able to find so much information in Shen-Gong with hardly any hassle at all! It is a shame you could not be there Raimundo, for I was, as always, amazing!"

"I saved the info on the supercomputer if you're curious," Jack stated. "I'm gonna decode it at lunch today."

"Great! I'll come with you!" the Brazilian volunteered. "Oh, do you guys mind tellin' the others I can't eat breakfast with ya this morning? I promised I'd meet up with Ashley!" He didn't wait for a response and cheerfully took off to the girl's hallway.

"Jack," started Omi, "Ashley is you older sister, correct?"

"Yeah," replied the genius.

"She is the one with the bad temper and attitude, correct?"

"Yeah," he answered again.

"Why is Raimundo going to see her? Has he lost his cards?"

"Marbles, and I don't know," Jack shrugged. "It's his business."

"Very well," Omi stated. Heading into the showers, the sun skinned monk completely disregarded his previous questions.

---KIM---

As the sleepy Kimiko gathered her clothes and towel and opened up her bedroom door, she couldn't help but notice the irritating sound of Ashley's giggling. What was she giggling about so early in the morning? As a matter of fact, why was she up so early? That was very uncharacteristic of the Ashley Kimiko had come to know and loathe.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, the Japanese girl peeked from behind her doorway to find out why her rival was so happy. She gasped when she saw that the blonde had her arms wrapped tightly around Raimundo and that he was smiling happily in content. The girl grew slightly angry when Ashley placed a kiss on Raimundo's cheek. Kimiko was ready to storm into the hall and star yelling when a thought occurred to her.

'What am I so upset about? I already have a boyfriend,' she pondered, thinking of Jermaine. 'If Rai wants to date Ashley, then that's his choice.' The couple in question then strolled out of the room and down the stairs arm in arm.

She silently shut the door to her room and walked over to her nightstand where her red cell phone lay. Quickly, the raven haired girl scrolled through her numbers until she came upon the one she was looking for.

"Good morning Jermaine!" she said cheerfully. "It's me, Kimiko. Look, do you think you could meet me for breakfast? And later, how about we go on a date? Really?! That's great! I'll meet you in the cafeteria, bye-bye!"

Kimiko shut off the phone and ran towards the girl's showers. The only thing left to do now was inform Jack and the others she wouldn't be seeing them for breakfast. And possibly for lunch either.

---CLAY---

"So neither of 'em is showin' up this mornin'?" the Texan asked, stabbing his eggs with his plastic fork.

"Nope," Jack replied spreading jam on his toast. "They both said they had somewhere to be."

"Do you think they do not like us anymore?!" Omi cried sadly.

"Uh... no," the red head answered.

"Oh, alright then!" said Omi, happy once again.

The boys finished their breakfast a few moments later and were about to head out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard when Clay spoke up.

"Ain't that Rai over there with Ashley?" he asked, pointing to the back of the cafeteria. "And outside, that's Kim an' Jermaine, right?"

Sure enough, Clay's eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Jack and Omi saw it too. Clay had already known about Kimiko and Jermaine, but seeing Ashley and Raimundo together was a big shock for the cowboy. Omi also stared wide-eyed at the couples while Jack just shrugged the whole thing off.

"Guys, if we get involved things'll just become a really big mess. It's better for us to let them work it out on their own," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I know you're right but..." Clay started.

"Raimundo and Kimiko clearly have the colds for each other," Omi finished.

"Omi, it's 'hots'. They have the _hots_ for each other. Anyway, when the time is right, they'll realize that and go to each other," Jack countered without much thought. Whether he liked to admit it or not, the boy genius had a knack for the whole psychology thing.

---JACK---

Lunchtime had come and Jack and Raimundo were in the lab decoding the information from Shen-Gong. Raimundo had managed to snag an apple from the cafeteria before he left and was now munching on it loudly while leaning on the back of Jack's chair.

"Must you do that right now?" the irritated genius groaned.

"Yes! This is a good apple and it'd be a shame not to eat it right away!" Raimundo reasoned.

"Ugh!" Jack sighed, trying to stifle an annoyed scream. "Anyway, I'm almost done decoding the data. After that, are you in the mood to go to Xanadu and collect more?"

"Sure, why not?" answered Raimundo. His emerald eyes then caught a glimpse of something on the screen. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Jack questioned.

"That timer looking thing. It's set for ten seconds." said the Brazilian.

"Strange. No one's gone to Sector 5," stated Jack. "I'll look into it right now."

Before the genius could even begin to select the timer, a force of white light shot out from the supercomputer, engulfing both boys and everything around them in its mass.

---JACK---

The red headed genius had awoken to the sound of his clock radio going off as well as Omi's loud as ever snoring. The slumbering goth quickly brought his hand down, shutting off one of the annoying noises. He sleepily smacked his lips as he threw the sheets off of him and walked over to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day (not that any of them where different from the ones before).

Wait a second... Hadn't he already been through that before? Yeah, just this morning actually!

"What is going on Jack?" Omi asked, stepping out of his bed. "I was in the cafeteria with Clay just a moment ago!"

"Hold on, this might be W.U.Y.A.'s doing!" the gothic genius cried. He threw pulled out the chair to his computer and swiftly typed on the keyboard trying to discover why the sudden time jump took place. Jack received the biggest shock of all when he saw... everything on Xanadu was perfectly normal. "I don't believe it," he began. "For the first time, this _isn't_ W.U.Y.A.'s fault!"

"Then who's could it be?" inquired the round headed boy. All of a sudden, Raimundo burst into their dorm. His hair was still dripping wet, having neglected to dry it after realizing the day had started over.

"Hey, guys, time---"

"We know," Jack and Omi answered simultaneously. "W.U.Y.A. has nothing to do with it, amazingly."

"So we just go on as usual?" asked the wet headed Brazilian.

"Might as well. Until lunch I guess." Jack shrugged.

"Okay, guess I'll go meet Ashley again." Raimundo sighed, leaving.

---KIM---

Hours later, the lovely couple of Kimiko and Jermaine sat in the park for their picnic lunch date. Jack had already gone through the trouble of informing her of the accidental Reverse Rebirth, so she once again had to convince Jermaine to take her out on a date. It wasn't hard, but somehow she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Kim?"

The curly haired teen waving his hand in the Japanese girl's distant face seem to snap her out of what ever thoughts she was having.

"Ah! What is it Jermaine?" she yelped in surprise.

"Are you havin' a good time? You're kinda zonin' out on me," his face began to adorn worried features as he reached a hand out to touch his girlfriend's cheek. "Are you alright? You look like somthin's bugin' you."

"Oh! Do I?" she asked, giving off a forced grin and chuckle. 'What's with me?!' she began thinking, 'I asked him to do this, so I should be happy! Raimundo would never do anything like this!'

Hold on, where did that come from? Raimundo had nothing to do with this. For the moment it was just Kimiko and Jermaine. They were the couple. They were happy together. There was no room for feelings for Raimundo. Not that she had them to begin with anyway...

"You gonna get that?" Jermaine's voice rang, once again bringing her back to reality. Kimiko gave a small squeak before noticing that her cell phone had been vibrating. It was a text from Jack. Opening it, she was somewhat relieved to read the news. _W.U.Y.A. attcking. Get 2 lab a.s.a.p._

"I'm sorry, but can we do this some other time?"

"Yeah, it's cool. I'm always happy to spend time with you Kim," the dark skinned boy replied with a loving grin that seemed to make Kimiko feel even guiltier. He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before gathering up the food and picnic cloth. "See ya later!" he grinned, showing off that sweet smile that reminded Kimiko of another...

---CLAY---

In the lab, Clay and Omi were just arriving. Jack seemed frustrated as always whenever W.U.Y.A. attacked and Raimundo seemed to finishing up a shiny red apple.

"What's the trouble this time?" asked the cowboy.

"Remember our trip to Shen-Gong?" the genius began. "Well, it turns out that the decoded information disabled the super scanner I made. Our old pal W.U.Y.A. must've more than likely bobby-trapped the data and that's why there was no direct attack on us when she last activated the Tower."

"Awful!" cried Omi.

"That's not the half of it," picked up Raimundo. "Now there's another Tower active in the Mountain Sector, and she's usin' this one to take over the Reverse Rebirth program."

"Any idea why?" the Texan inquired.

"No clue. The best bet is to go to Xanadu and deactivate it before things get out of hand!" Jack answered. At that time Kimiko had arrived.

"Tsk, 'bout time," the Brazilian scolded.

"Sorry, what's W.U.Y.A. up to today?" she asked.

"Inform her on the way. W.U.Y.A.'s started another countdown set for ten minutes," stated the genius. The four nodded, already going to the Scanner Room. "Transfer, Raimundo; transfer, Clay!" The metal doors shut tight around the two boys. "Scanner, Raimundo; scanner, Clay! Virtualization!" After the passage was clear, Kimiko and Omi also stepped inside the scanners. "Transfer, Omi; transfer, Kimiko! Scanner, Omi; scanner, Kimiko!" They were lifted into mid-air as a metal ring revolved around them. "Virtualization!"

As the machine blew a huge gust of wind around its inhabitants, they were each consumed in a bright light, transferring them to Xanadu.

_"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" _Raimundo cried, waving around his sword.

_"We're ready anytime. Just point us in the right direction," _stated Clay.

_"Having the vehicles to assist us would be nice,"_ said Omi.

_"Not much time to lose!"_ declared Kimiko.

"First off, the Tower's due south from your current position. Secondly..." The genius allowed his voice to trail, giving him sufficient time to materialize the Longi Kite, Crouching Cougar, and Serpent's Tail. The group hopped onto their rides, Omi with Kimiko, and began their cruise to the activated Tower.

_"Something feels very wrong,"_ Omi noted halfway to the Tower.

_"Eh? Whaddaya mean?"_ asked Raimundo.

_"Usually when I feel an activated Tower, the pulsations aren't too intense,"_ the fish warrior began explaining, _"but this time it feels entirely different."_

"You'll just have to be more careful," Jack informed. "Even more so, because you got some Hornets and Tarantulas coming up from the right!"

The group looked around to find the monsters, and sure enough, a laser from a Tarantula's cannon flew right past Raimundo's head.

_"Sheesh,"_ the Brazilian gasped in shock, _"They seem happy to see us, as always. Kimiko, you take Omi to the tower. Clay an' I will stay here!"_

Both Kimiko and Omi nodded. The Japanese girl then pushed the button inside her vehicle, transforming it into its flight mode. Behind them, Raimundo and Clay leapt off of their vehicles and prepared for battle.

_"Big Bang Meteorang!"_ the warrior of earth cried. His golden boomerang missed the intended targets and on its return trip, it was shot down by a Hornet. _"Dang!" _he growled.

_"Don't worry buddy, I'll back ya up!"_ the swordsman yelled, jumping up into the face of a Hornet and then jabbing it in its eye. _"Blade of the Nebula!"_ he yelled before landing. Unfortunately for him, the Tarantula took advantage of his sudden landing to fire two lasers in his chest.

"I don't mean to rush you guys, but there's only two minutes left on the countdown!" Jack informed them, desperately searching for a way to stop the timer.

_"Do not fret!" _Omi stated. _"The Tower is alive in our sights!"_

_"You mean dead," _Kimiko corrected. She transformed the Crouching Cougar back into its walking mode and jumped off of it with Omi. _"Um, Jack, what's up with the Tower's color?"_

"What?" Jack asked, confused by her question.

_"She is right!" _the fish warrior exclaimed. _"Usually, the aura of the Towers are red, but this time it is purple!"_

"It is strange, but haven't the time to look into it. Clay and Rai are down to only a few lifepoints, and the timer's still ticking!" the red head cried in his frustration.

Hearing this, Omi began his dash inside the Tower, only for a single Krabe to be materialized at the entrance. Both he and Kimiko attacked, unsuccessfully at that. The Arrow Sparrows missed their mark and bounced off the Krabe's shell and Omi's Shimo Staff barely touched the opposing monster. It charged its laser, hitting Omi in the right arm.

Out of nowhere, five small boomerangs appeared and stabbed the Krabe with enough force to destroy it. Once again, the green skinned warrior headed for the Tower. This time, however, it was too late. The timer had run out and jump in time was once again occurring.

"Aw, dammit!" Jack shouted.

---JACK---

Before his annoying clock radio could even begin ringing, Jack slammed his fist down and ran over to his closet to find an outfit to throw on. But he felt like something was missing; Omi's snoring. Why wasn't Omi snoring? The genius turned to find that his little friend's bed was completely made up as if he hadn't even slept in it.

"Crap!" Jack screamed, "Omi's still on Xanadu!" He quickly threw on his black overcoat and jeans and was placing his right boot on his foot when he heard a knock on his door. Stuffing his foot into the black and gold object, Jack ran to the door and opened it, expecting to see Raimundo.

"Good morning Spicer," Chase said kindly. "You look as if you're in a hurry."

"I, uh, um, err... I am! I am in a hurry, sorry!" he yelled back. Why did he have to come and say good morning now of all times? He didn't say it the first time or when time was reset before.

"Oh, then might I see Omi?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Yeah, he's sorta the reason I have to go, like, now!" Jack explained, trying to push his way past.

"I see," Chase smirked. "I'm sorry to have held you up in that case. I suppose I'll see you later then."

"Uh-huh, again, I'm sorry!" Jack yelled, finally getting past the hazel eyed boy and running down the hall.

"You should hurry!" Chase called after him. "We wouldn't want something terrible to happen him!"

Was it just Jack being crazy and in a rush, or did it really sound like Chase was being sarcastic at that last statement? Either way, the genius had no time to lose! Omi could be deleted at any moment! Or even worse; he could be captured by the Scyphozoa!

---CLAY---

Clay, having met up with Raimundo on his way, headed straight for the lab. He and the chestnut haired boy had assumed the others would do the same. When they found that no one was there, however, they grew especially worried.

"Man, what's keepin' those three?" asked Raimundo, not knowing of Omi's location.

"Until Jack or Kim get here, there's not much we can do," Clay sighed.

_"Clay? Raimundo? Are you there?!" _Omi cried, hearing the voices.

"Wha? Omi? What're you still doin' in Xanadu?!" the Brazilian cried.

_"We didn't deactivate the Tower in time, and Jack was unable to launch the materialization program!"_ he explained. _"Right now, I am hiding behind a cliff, but there are many monsters searching for me. Among them are the Scyphozoa! Please do something soon!" _the lone warrior panicked.

"Omi sit tight! Jack an' Kim aren't here yet, but we'll do whatever we can!" Clay stated, not exactly sure what to do himself.

Meanwhile, in the park, Kimiko and Jack ran as fast as they could to get to the lab.

"Why does W.U.Y.A. keep sending us all back in time?!" Kimiko groaned in frustration.

"I wasn't able to figure it out, until you and Omi mentioned the Tower's color," Jack responded. "It seems that W.U.Y.A.'s using the Reverse Rebirths to increase her power!"

"How is she doing that?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, the supercomputer runs on qubits. Every time we go back in time, the amount of qubits doubles. Presumably, doubling the amount qubits increases the supercomputer's processing speed, thus doubling W.U.Y.A.'s power!" the genius explained. Both teens had now entered Jack's home and made their way upstairs to his room. They quickly called the elevator up and moments later entered the lab.

"Jack! Kim!" the Brazilian and cowboy exclaimed.

_"Please hurry! I think I have been discovered!" _Omi cried. His thought was confirmed when multiple lasers came flying at him.

"Guys, there's no time to loose!" Jack told the others, who had already entered the scanners. "Scanner, transfer, virtualization!"

In seconds, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay, landed in Xanadu with their vehicles waiting for them. Without hesitation, they jumped on, kicking the machines into high gear to reach Omi as quickly as possible.

"Guys, the Scyphozoa's draining Omi's memory and W.U.Y.A.'s scheduled another Reverse Rebirth! Not to be pushy, but could you hurry the hell up!!!" the genius screamed, once again losing his cool.

_"We're goin' as fast as we can!" _Raimundo yelled back, coming up on the cliff Omi mentioned earlier. He saw the giant jellyfish with the boy in its clutches and went on the offensive. _"Blade of the Nebula! Wind!" _The mini hurricane caused the Scyphozoa to release Omi, but it wasn't about to give up yet.

_"Not so fast!"_ Kimiko shouted. _"Arrow Sparrow!" _The Japanese girl then used her telekinesis the make the burning projectiles smash into the monster's head. It gave a shrill cry of pain before retreating to where it came.

With no more obstacles in their path, the group was able to advance to the Tower with ease. As Omi stepped into the Tower, the platform began to hum with three tones, each one higher than the last. When he took the last step, his body began shining with a blue aura and he was lifted to the top of the pillar. He stepped forward and placed his hand on a screen that appeared before him. Upon moving his green, webbed hand the word "Omi" appeared, then "Code" followed by the letters X-A-N-A-D-U.

_"Tower deactivated," _Omi said as the streams of data began to descend towards the bottom of the Tower. He stood in that spot, waiting for Jack to perform the Reverse Rebirth.

"If we go back in time, W.U.Y.A. will only get stronger," the red head stated. "So from now on, we're gonna save Reverse Rebirths for the direst of emergencies."

_"Well on the bright side, Rai won't have to worry 'bout livin' a routine life so much," _Clay said.

_"I guess you're right,"_ the swordsman replied. _"Jack, bring us home!"_

"Can do!" the genius replied.

---RAI---

Later that afternoon in the courtyard, the gang watched as Raimundo stood on the other side of the yard conversing with Ashley. Kimiko's eyes held a look of jealousy; not to any of the boy's surprise though. Going involuntarily back in time that day, the plans she had made with Jermaine were erased and she didn't bother re-making them. When Ashley walked away with an angry look on her face, the short tempered girl's interest was piqued.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, "My sister looked pretty upset."

"Oh, nothin'. I just told her we'd be better off as friends is all," Raimundo replied coolly, sitting on the bench next to Kimiko. "With W.U.Y.A. gettin' stronger, it's kinda dangerous to have a girlfriend anyway."

"That's mighty reasonable of ya," Clay put in.

"I agree! We would not want any of our loved ones getting injured because of our business, so it best to leave them out of it," Omi stated.

"Exactly!" the Brazilian said. "By the way, any idea why W.U.Y.A. needs to increase her power?"

"No idea," said the goth, shaking his head. "But I'm fairly certain we'll find out, whether we want to or not."

**---TBC---**

Another chapter down the drain! Now I can finally move into the really interesting stuff! Just a side note, Kimiko knew about Ashley and Rai, but Rai's still clueless about her and Jermaine. How much longer will that last, though? Only I know! By the way, for those interested, I have an original story posted up on FictionPress dot com. It's called Legend of the Charmed Jewels and I use the same username there as I do here. I wrote it a long time ago, so it may not be that good, but give it a chance if you like magical bishounen/bishoujo type fiction. With that said, I'm out! Ja ne!


	5. The Xiaolin Temple

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **Sequel to Code Xiaolin. After finally finding the key to Omi's materialization, Jack and the gang must now search Xanadu for an anti-virus to rid Omi of W.U.Y.A.'s infection for good. With new powers and upgrades, the Xiaolin Warriors face even more deadly W.U.Y.A. attacks, dangerous new monsters, and even the occasional famous transfer student! The question is can they do it?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Speech on Xanadu"_

**"Speech of those possessed by W.U.Y.A."**

**Chpt. 5: The Xiaolin Temple**

The gang had just snuck back into the academy after another mission to Xanadu's fifth sector; Shen-Gong. As usual, Jack had proposed the trip. This time, however, it was to uncover some insight on the reason the activated Towers would now glow with a purple aura instead of the usual red one. To the Xiaolin Warrior's disappoint, the mission ended in failure. Kimiko and Clay had lost all of their lifepoints while searching for the key and Raimundo was later devirtualized by a pack of Mantas while defending Omi when he was searching for the valuable information.

Speaking of the gang's tiniest member, he was now returning to his and the genius' dorm from the showers. Jack had already been in and out, claiming to be way too exhausted from all the decoding and scanning he had done that day. Omi, on the other hand, decided to take his time in cleansing himself of the everyday dirt and grime that would always find its way onto his body ever since he became real. Well, as real as a formally virtual boy could be.

The tiny monk climbed sleepily into his bed, but he tried his hardest not to sleep. He didn't want to tell anyone this because it wasn't like him to show any weakness, but for the past few days Omi had been having terrible nightmares. These bad dreams usually involved giant golems made from rocks, talking green dragons, emerald fire consuming everything, and, most disturbing of all, his friends held prisoner in stone cages while he sat at the side of two strangers who just cackled evilly with every effort the others made.

Tonight was no different in that aspect. The little gnome had unwillingly succumbed to the bliss of sleep only to find himself running away from one of the rock golems. He tried again and again to summon his trusted Shimo Staff, but the tiny ice stick never showed up. Like always, the green dragon appeared and carried him off to safety. That is, until the emerald blaze was launched from the hand of a red haired witch and both he and the talking dragon were both captured. He was then placed in chains and led to a sort of arena where he watched the others get released from their imprisonment only to fight futilely against the stone golems. Once they were weakened, he would hear the same piercing laugh and he would be powerless to stop it. Then he woke up in a cold sweat, thankful that something like that could never actually happen and that all his friends were safe and sound. They _were_ safe and sound, right?

---OMI---

The next morning Omi stared emptily into his bowl of milk and soggy cereal. Usually, he'd be able to enjoy the most important meal of the day even after waking up from the horrible nightmare. But last night, even though the events had been essentially the same, it just felt so real to him and he had no idea why. Being the one to notice these types of things, Jack spoke up first.

"Are you okay Omi? You look a little out of it this morning," the red head noted, placing his fork onto his plate after swallowing eggs. Omi gave his usual happy-go-lucky smile before replying.

"Everything is perfectly fine Jack! I feel as clean as a daisy!" he chirped.

"_Fresh_ as a daisy," Raimundo corrected, biting toast. "Omi, we've really gotta get you help on using slang and analogies."

"For this one time, I will agree with you Raimundo," the red robed boy replied. "My slanging skills have much to be desired, but for the time being, I must be excused." The young bald monk stood and pushed his wooden chair up to the table without waiting for a response.

"Any idea where he's goin'?" pondered Clay, continuing to eat.

"No clue, but I'll get to the bottom of things," Jack announced, also getting up from the table and exiting the cafeteria.

"Should we follow them?" asked a concerned Kimiko.

"Probably, but I don't feel like movin' right now," the Brazilian answered without much thought.

"Oh, you're so lazy Rai!" the short Japanese girl scoffed, punching him in the arm and causing him to let out a small yelp.

Outside, Omi took deep breaths in order to regain his usual composure. For some reason unknown to even himself, he had to get out of there. It was like something started calling him and he just _had_ to answer to it. Scanning the surrounding area, Omi was able to determine that what ever was calling him was coming from the forest near the school.

"My, my, pleasure to see you this morning Mr. Omi Crud." Said boy jumped in surprise at the mysterious voice. Turning slowly, Omi discovered that the voice belonged to the even more mysterious Chase.

"Um... it is nice to see you as well Chase Young," Omi replied nervously.

"Yes, I suppose it is," the hazel eyed boy said nonchalantly. "I went looking for you the other day, but Spicer implied you were in some sort of trouble. I'm glad to see you're alright, but I must say you look a little troubled. Are you sleeping well?"

If Omi was in his right mind at the moment, he would've asked Chase why he knew those things. But alas, the tiny teen only shook his head, prompting the raven haired boy to speak again.

"I see. Well, I hope you feel better soon, I'd hate for something bad to happen to you." Chase said before patting Omi on his bald head like a household pup. Giving one of his famous smirks, the raven haired super idol strolled on his merry way, whistling an innocent tune in the process.

"Omi!" the out of breath red head cried. He would've gotten there a lot sooner, but he was stopped by one of the teachers to give help on their lesson plans for the day.

"Hello Jack," Omi answered blankly.

"Damn, I missed Chase! What'd you guys talk about?" the genius asked, his obsession swelling up. "Wait, wait, wait! I meant to say 'How are _you_ feeling?'" he corrected.

"I am fine," the boy replied in the same tone. "Jack, there is something in the forest. I have to go investigate."

"You sure you feel something?" Jack questioned. "Okay, after class, all of us will---"

"No!" Omi shouted, "This is something _I_ must do, right now. There is something out there that will provide an answer to my burning questions." No longer finding the patience to wait or further explain the situation any further, Omi quickly dashed into the thick brush of trees that made up the forest surrounding the school.

"Argh... damn little imp!" Jack growled to himself, also finding his feet dragging him into the forest. Looks like he'll be missing a few periods this morning. Not that he cared too much; he already had near perfect grades, so this little escapade shouldn't affect his final grade too terribly.

---JACK---

The genius ran left and right through the surprisingly thick forest trying his hardest to keep up with the renegade Omi. He also made a mental note to himself to exercise more. He was getting more and more tired with each step he took, but he couldn't stop just yet. As a genius, Jack's curiosity often got the better of him. Something was calling Omi? It was in the forest? Was it W.U.Y.A.? If so, how and why? These questions haunted the panting goth as he swerved to his right to avoid tripping over a tree branch appearing from seemingly nowhere. He cursed Omi for being such a speedy little garden gnome at this point. Physical activity just wasn't his thing.

Soon enough, he reached a small clearing and saw there was nothing but a house in the middle of it all. Wait, looking closer, Jack determined that it wasn't a house. Walking up further to it, the genius decided it looked more like a sort of temple. A temple in the middle of the forest? It didn't make much sense, but all of a sudden that was the farthest thing from his mind. He had now found Omi. The worst part is he was on the ground in the fetal position. Okay, Jack took back that curse now.

"Hey, Omi!" he shouted, finding just enough energy to run over to his frightened little buddy. "What's going on?! Who did this too you?!" Jack demanded an answer. There was no doubt in his mind that this had been the doing of W.U.Y.A.! Why was she after him? What threat did he pose? How much longer will---

"Jack..." The genius' head snapped towards Omi shaking form the second he heard the boy speak. "Inside! We must go inside of that temple, but the nightmares..."

"What nightmares?!" Jack cried. "What's the matter with you?!" He'd never seen Omi like this before. The little guy was always smiling and so happy and cheerful. It was beyond unusual to see him in such a shaken up state. Suddenly, Jack felt an ominous presence surrounding both him and Omi, and like that, it disappeared. As soon as that presence left, Omi slowly calmed down and stood up to his feet. "Are you okay now?" Jack asked with the utmost concern.

"I believe so," the young monk nodded. "Jack, there is something that I must tell you that I have been keeping secret from you and the others."

"What is it?" the red head asked sternly.

"For the past few days, I have been having these terrible nightmares," he admitted. "Every aspect of them always remains the same as well as the flow of how it turns out. In these nightmares, I see golems of stone ruthlessly attacking everything in their path, a talking guardian dragon, and an evil witch." He had decided to leave out the part about his friends being tormented for their sakes. "I did not tell you before because I did not want to trouble any of you." The bald boy hung his head low, expecting Jack to make some sort of remark about how stupid he was for bottling something important like that up. To his shock, it never came.

"If we explore the temple, your nightmares should stop, right?" asked the gothic teenager.

"I believe so," Omi mumbled in reply.

"Then let's go inside so we can get this over with!" Jack smiled, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Omi smiled and gave the red head a look of thanks as they shoved the broken doors of the temple aside. Inside, there was a thick coating of dust over just about everything. Jack coughed, clearing dust away from a nearby table. Omi stumbled over to a dusty bookshelf and pointed at one of the, amazingly, newer looking books. The genius reached up and grabbed the book, opening it to examine the contents...

And he couldn't believe what he saw.

---KIM---

'I wonder if they came back yet.' the Japanese girl thought to herself. She was sitting in her Spanish class staring out the window as the teacher went over the criteria for their next class project. It was already near the end of second period and they still hadn't returned. The dark haired girl was getting worried. Not a word from Jack or Omi since they both left breakfast. No text, no phone call, nothing of the sort. She doubted that they were even still on campus. Maybe they went to lab and didn't tell them. Maybe---

The sound of the dismissal bell drowned out the remainder of her thoughts. Gathering up her things, she was greeted by the ever-helpful hand of Jermaine Jordan. He smiled warmly at her as he offered to carry the girl's things. Kimiko felt a pang of guilt begin to gnaw at her heart. In truth, she planned on breaking up with Jermaine that day in order to see if there really were hidden feelings inside her for Raimundo.

"Let's walk to the gym together!" Jermaine suggested as he held both his her belongings in his arms.

"Uh, sure!" Kimiko finally decided. This was probably her only chance, so she decided to take it. "Jermaine, I, uh... wanted to talk to you about something..." she mumbled softly.

"Oh, okay," he replied cheerily. "What about?" The two then exited the classroom and decided to take the outside path in order to reach the gymnasium. Kimiko then opened her mouth and let hang there for a moment. She couldn't form the words. She didn't want to make him angry, but it needed to be done. Finally, she was able force it out.

"Let'sbothagreetoseeotherpeoplebecauseIthinkthatImightlikeRaimundo!"

"Sorry, what was that?" Jermaine asked, unable to decipher her gibberish.

"Look, I really like you Jermaine," she began again, calming down a bit.

"That's good," he winked, "'cuz I really like you too. You mean a lot to me Kimiko!"

'Great...' she sighed to herself. "You see, that's just the thing. I think that might like someone else too..." She kept going, not giving him room for interruption. "It just wouldn't be fair to you to let those feelings get in the way. Please understand; I don't wanna hurt you, but…"

"You won't," the dark haired male cut in abruptly. "If we break up, you'll be happier, right?" He paused, waiting for Kimiko's response. Slowly, the Japanese girl nodded. "All right then, go ahead. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not bothered by this, 'cuz I know I am. But tryin' to keep you to myself is selfish. Besides, I knew this was coming, sooner or later."

"Oh Jermaine!" Kimiko cried. "That's so sweet of you. Still, I'm really sorry about this. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"The only way you'll make this up to me is to realize how you really feel about this other guy," Jermaine answered simply. He gave her another of his 'everything'll be okay' smiles before handing her books back to her and walking ahead a little.

"See ya later! I promised coach I'd help get out the equipment!" the dark skinned teen yelled back to her with a grin, disappearing into the sudden crowd of students.

Kimiko felt relieved. That was far easier than she had expected, but still, she detected a trace of sadness in the chocolate eyed boy's voice. She hoped he'd be alright and things would go back to normal between them. Oh, that's right! Now she could see if Jack and Omi had returned from where ever they were. Jack would be nice to talk to right about now...

---JACK---

"Come on Omi, pick up the pace! If we miss this class, then surely someone'll come looking for us!" Jack called to his shorter friend, the gymnasium becoming more and more visible with each step taken. Looking at the time on his black cell phone, the genius decided that they had no choice but to leave. Before leaving, however, Jack made sure to memorize the first few pages of the book he had found for references later. Omi had questioned him continuously about its contents, and he was assured it was nothing major.

The monk hoped that he would be able to return to the temple with the others later. As it was, the place was far too dusty to find anything _really_ helpful. Upon reaching the locker room, Jack and Omi were greeted by Raimundo and Clay, both dressed in their phys. ed. attire.

"Hey, where've you guys been?" asked the Brazilian. He was dressed in a white shirt and blue, loose-fitting gym shorts.

"Ya coulda called or somethin'," the Texan put in, also dressed in a white shirt and light brown shorts.

"We made a very important discover," Omi replied. "We are most sorry to have worried you." He bowed to show his respect.

"Chill dude, we knew you'd be fine," Raimundo said in an all-knowing voice.

"Good that you have faith in us!" Jack said, patting his friend on the back. "We'll meet you guys outside in a bit after we change. Tell Kimiko we're back too. She's probably been worried."

"Can do, partner!" Clay said, giving them both the thumbs up sign.

The small group split up after that last word, the genius and monk heading for their gym lockers. After changing, the boys were ready to join the class outside when they heard the sound of grunting coming from the back of the locker room. Being curious, Omi went off to see what was causing the noise while Jack followed behind. Peeking from behind a small corner on the wall, the tiny lad spotted Jermaine lugging some hurdles. The curly haired teen spotted them and immediately speaking.

"Could you give me a hand with this? We're supposed to be runnin' today and these things are killin' my back!" he stated. Omi readily agreed and Jack also nodded in response. As each boy carried a stack of hurdles, all of a sudden a purple cloud of smoke appeared in the locker room.

"W.U.Y.A.?" Omi mouthed to himself. The cloud instantly attacked the three, causing each one to drop their hurdles. They managed to dodge easily, Jack pushing Jermaine to the floor on the left while Omi dove to the right.

"Man, what is that thing?" Jermaine asked in complete shock. "A ghost?!"

"You could say that," Jack responded. "And were the ghostbustin' squad!" Without waiting any more time, the W.U.Y.A.'s ghost attacked again, this time heading for Jack and Jermaine.

"That is odd," Omi noted, standing up. "I believe it is me it should be after."

"Then why's it after me?!" the red head cried, jumping back and leaving Jermaine alone. Turning its attention yet again, the smoke cloud went for the chocolate eyed teen. In his shock, he didn't bother to block as the ghost filled his lungs with its gas. Jack and Omi quickly ran to check and make sure he was okay, only to have both of them punched away.

"What is the meaning of this, Jermaine?!" Omi yelled.

"Yeah, what's that about?!" Jack added.

Jermaine merely chuckled as he fired a blast of purple energy from his fingertips, knocking Omi into a wall, unconscious. Angrily, Jack jumped onto his back in order to restrain him, but soon found that the boy's strength increased as well. He was tossed onto the floor like a rag doll and Jermaine casually made his way over to the unconscious Omi. He picked up the small monk before turning to Jack.

**"See you in Xanadu!" **he said before jumping out of a nearby window with Omi in his arms.

Jack swore repeatedly as he took out his cell phone, dialing Raimundo's number and placing the phone to his ear.

"Raimundo!" he yelled when he heard the Brazilian pick up, "Jermaine's somehow been possessed by W.U.Y.A. and he's kidnapped Omi. Round up the others and I'll meet you at the lab!" The chestnut haired boy was trying to say something, but Jack had already hung up and was on his way to the lab.

---RAI---

"What is taking Jordan so long?!" Coach Guan asked tired of waiting for his young helper to arrive. "Pedrosa, Bailey, go see what's taking him so long." The two mentioned boys did not hesitate to stand.

"Sure, sir," Raimundo replied, "But Kimiko should come with us!"

"Fine, I don't care," the older man replied. "Just hurry it up already! We're already starting class late enough as it is!" he bellowed.

"Yes sir!" the three replied, heading past the locker rooms and into the park where Jack should be by now.

"Jack, wait up!" Kimiko cried, spotting the genius' fiery red hair.

"No time!" he called back, continuing his mad dash. "I just saw Jermaine run past here with Omi! My guess is that under W.U.Y.A.'s control, he's gonna send Omi to Xanadu were the Scyphozoa is waiting!"

"Not if we can help it!" shouted Raimundo. "Let me at 'em, I'll kick his W.U.Y.A.-fied butt!"

"He's still human Rai," Clay reminded his friend. "He's just bein' controlled at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." mumbled the emerald eyed boy.

A few moments later, they had reached Jack's house to find that the door had been kicked down. Knowing it was the work of Jermaine, the four heroes rushed him and spotted him running up the steps.

"Not so fast!" Raimundo yelled. The Brazilian leapt into the air and delivered a spinning kick to the back of Jermaine's head, making him drop Omi. Jermaine counterattacked with a punch to Raimundo's chest causing him to stumble downstairs. The possessed boy also jumped down the stairs, ready for round two. Raimundo quickly sprang to his feet, tackling Jermaine to the floor. "You guys go on ahead!" he commanded. "If W.U.Y.A. possessed him, then there should be an activated Tower, right?"

"Be careful!" Jack warned, realizing he was right. He ran over to the stairs and began shaking the still unconscious Omi. "Oh, this'll never work!" he cried. With all his strength, he smacked Omi as hard as he could across the face.

"Water!!!" the now awake monk screamed, swinging his fists around wildly.

"Settle down, partner, we gotta hurry to Xanadu and deactivate the Tower!" Clay explained.

"You are right, I had almost forgotten," Omi said, rubbing the red spot on the left side of his face.

"You sure you'll be okay Rai?" Kimiko asked out of concern.

"I'm fine!" he stated before being tossed onto the floor then thrown onto the sofa. Hesitantly, Kimiko followed Jack and the others upstairs as they entered the genius' elevator. Sitting down in his swivel chair, Jack pulled up a map of Xanadu to detect the activated Tower.

"W.U.Y.A.'s attack is coming from Sector 1; the Ice Sector!" he announced to the others. Clay and Omi immediately headed for the scanners, not needing to hear any more. As Kimiko turned to leave, Jack grabbed her by the shoulder. "If ya don't mind, I'd like to help out on Xanadu this time. You remember the procedures, right?"

"Of course!" Kimiko nodded. The two exchanged a high five as they switched places at the supercomputer. Entering the scanner room, he saw Clay and Omi were already standing ready.

"You comin' this time, partner?" the cowboy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" the goth answered simply, stepping into the remaining scanner.

"How wonderful! You will finally get to see my new combat skills!" Omi shouted excitedly.

"And you guys'll see mine. I've upgraded myself since last time!" the genius smiled to himself.

"Get a sweater guys! You're going to the southern most part of the Ice Sector," Kimiko announced from the other room. She then began the procedure. "Transfer, Clay; transfer, Omi; transfer, Jack!" The doors around the three shut tight and a small gust of air filled the chamber. "Scanner, Clay; scanner, Omi; scanner, Jack!" They began to float in midair as a metal ring around the scanner began to scan their bodies up and down as their identification cards appeared on the screen. "Virtualization!" Kimiko hit the enter key on the keyboard as a stronger gust of wind whooshed inside the scanners followed by a bright white light.

Once the virtualization process had been complete, Jack, Clay, and Omi found themselves standing on a narrow strip of frozen land that was connected to a large glacier.

_"That there glacier must be where the Tower's located!"_ concluded Clay.

_"It is!" _Omi confirmed. _"I can sense its presence from here!"_

_"Kimiko, call up the vehicles!"_ Jack ordered.

"Um... okay," she replied. Seconds later, Clay's Serpent's Tail appeared before him as he jumped on. "What about you and Omi? Should I send the Longi Kite?"

_"Omi can ride with Clay,"_ the elfen genius responded. _"I have my own mode of transportation."_ He pushed a button located on the shoulder of his black overcoat and a small helipack automatically strapped onto his back.

_"Amazing!"_ Omi gasped.

_"Marvel later, the Tower's more important,"_ said Jack.

"Right," the Japanese girl began. "There aren't any monsters in sight for the moment, so you guys should be fine. I think I should go give Raimundo a hand downstairs."

_"Thanks Kim, we can take it from here,"_ said Jack.

_"Take care of yourself!"_ Clay added.

With that, the Japanese girl took the ear piece from her ears and headed for the elevator while at the same time the others proceeded to cross over to the large glacier. Downstairs, Raimundo was toughing it out with his super powered rival.

"Ya think you're so tough, eh?" he asked, running up to deliver a series of kicks to his face. All of which were blocked by a single hand. At the last kick, Jermaine grabbed Raimundo's leg and swung him around the room then suddenly let him go, sending him back against a wall. While the Brazilian moaned in pain, Jermaine launched a wave of purple energy blasts at his chest.

Luckily, the blasts weren't strong enough to kill in a single blow, leaving the brunet slightly injured. That wasn't enough to stop him though; he ran back towards his enemy and delivered a sweeping kick along with a right hook across the jaw. The possessed boy smirked before leaping into the air and attempting to smash his fist into Raimundo's face. The brunet rolled out of the way and caught his attacker off guard with a hard kick to the stomach.

Kicking him across the living room, Raimundo presumed Jermaine would be unconscious and headed his way up the stairs to join the others. Kimiko then emerged from the hall, looking worried. Her face lit up when she saw that Raimundo was alright, for the most part at least. Then her face went back to its previous worried state.

"Look out!"

Raimundo turned around just in time to have Jermaine's fist connect with his jaw.

"Alright," the Brazilian spat, "Now I'm gonna be serious!" Jermaine chuckled before responding.

**"Come, fool."**

---OMI---

_"There it is!"_ Omi shouted as they arrived atop the huge iceberg. He and Clay dismounted the floating dragon tail and Jack disabled his helipack. The three managed to make a fair distance to the Tower before being stopped by Clay.

_"What's the hold up?"_ asked Jack.

_"These cracks in the earth here ain't natural," _the cowboy explained. _"Somethin' tells me we got another trap on our hands!" _As if on cue, the ground opened up to reveal four Bloks surrounding the trio, lasers ready to fire.

_"As always..." _the genius groaned, taking out his trusted yo-yo. The others drew their weapons of choice as well while Jack immediately started his assault. _"Ying Yo-yo!" _The genius' weapon missed its target's Eye of W.U.Y.A. by mere centimeters, leaving him open to attack.

_"Big Bang Meteorang!" _shouted Clay, flinging the oversized boomerang at one of the Bloks. His weapon merely struck the creature on the side, causing it to spin uncontrollably.

_"I'm gonna try this again! Ying Yo-yo!" _This time, the black and white yo-yo hit dead center of the creature's eye, making it explode into tiny pieces which vanished shortly after.

Meanwhile, Omi took on a Blok of his own. He jumped into the air, extending his Shimo Staff as he did so. The green skinned fighter then threw the weapon as a javelin, striking the monster at its weak point. _"Two more until victory!" _he shouted triumphantly.

Back downstairs, things with Raimundo were going less than excellently. His super powered opponent proved far superior in strength and intelligence and continued to make that clear, especially in terms of strength. Kimiko didn't hesitate to jump in and help the poor Brazilian, but even she proved not to be enough to stop the possessed fighter's rampage.

"Snap out of it Jermaine! Don't let yourself be controlled!" Kimiko cried. Jermaine only smirked before grabbing her roughly by the arm and swinging her around as she screamed.

"Put her down you psycho bastard!" Raimundo blindly attacked with a high jump kick to the head, freeing the captive Kimiko. Once again, Jermaine stood and attacked Raimundo with a hard punch to the midsection leaving the struggling Brazilian winded. "Crap..." he muttered weakly.

Looking at the pathetic sight, W.U.Y.A.'s puppet turned away and began heading up the stairs while emitting an evil cackle. Kimiko rushed back to Raimundo's side pondering where Jermaine could be going. And then it hit her! The only thing _worth_ going to! The underground lab.

---JACK---

On Xanadu, the warriors managed to defeat the first set of Bloks only to be faced with a second. Clay blocked oncoming laser fire with the use of his boomerang while Jack tried to come up with a plan of attack. Omi, being reckless, ran out to fight. The monk used his staff to pole vault in front of an enemy monster. The cube-like creature spun its head around as if it were about to fire a laser, but instead rings of fire came. Omi gracefully avoided all of the rings, but failed to notice the second Blok firing its ice laser.

_"Look out Omi!"_ Jack yelled, jumping in front of the unsuspecting monk, resulting in his own left leg becoming encased in ice. The two of the creatures advanced upon them both, ready to strike.

_"Big Bang Meteorang! Earth!"_

Clay's sudden attack managed to take out three of the four opposing menaces, leaving room for the last to send a battery lasers towards Jack and Omi. The genius thought he was done for when suddenly a wall of ice appeared, separating them all from the Blok.

_"Excellent work Clay!"_ Omi congratulated, giving a thumbs up.

_"Thanks li'l partner, that means a lot comin' from---" _For some reason, the cowboy stopped in mid-sentence as if something was about to go wrong. _"Hey hold on! Why's this happenin'?"_ he asked as he found himself being devirtualized.

**"Materialization, Clay!" **laughed Jermaine. Being possessed by W.U.Y.A. had somehow enlightened him on all of the supercomputer's functions. Next he set his sights on bringing in Jack, leaving Omi to face down the Scyphozoa. Speaking of which...

_"Shimo Staff! Water!"_

With all the monsters now destroyed, Omi now had a clear passage to the activated Tower. Jack encouraged him to hurry and take care of it when the monstrous jellyfish began to descend from above. The suddenly frightened warrior shakily drew his staff in an effort to fend off his attacker.

_"Omi, get back! I'll be there to help you as soon as I can!" _Jack cried, striking the ice over his leg over and over again. _"Break, dammit, break!"_

In the material world, Clay emerged from the scanners to see Jermaine typing furiously at the keyboard. No doubt he was trying to materialize Jack next. The blond wouldn't let that happen! One was already enough. While he still had the element of surprise, Clay pushed Jermaine onto the floor and proceeded to body slam him while locking his arms around the other boy's torso.

W.U.Y.A.'s puppet didn't even have to put up that great a struggle before he was able to wrestle away from Clay's clutches. The cowboy was flung to a wall and fell to the floor as he grabbed his chest in pain.

Switching over to Xanadu, Jack finally grew fed up with playing it safe, and used his Ying Yo-yo full force to shatter the ice that imprisoned his leg. The assault on his self resulted in the loss of twenty life points. The elf-like red head hissed as electricity surged around the wounded limb and he swore irately when he noticed that the Scyphozoa had already started draining Omi's memory.

Jermaine laughed as he successfully took Clay out and started the materialization sequence for Jack. According to the monitor, Omi's memory was draining fast as well as Jack's remaining life points.

"Not so fast!" a voice echoed from the elevator. As the metal cabin came to a halt, Raimundo stepped out, followed by Kimiko. Both charged abruptly, pushing the possessed scholar into the wall, trying to hold him there for as long as possible. "Hurry up Jack!" the Brazilian groaned, pushing with all his strength.

_"Alright, it's up to me now!"_ the genius began, preparing assault. _"Omi, this one's for you! Ying Yo-yo! Darkness!" _As Jack flung the yo-yo from his wrist, it began glowing with a dark aura. Just as over half Omi's memory had been drained, the yo-yo struck the creature around the area of its Eye of W.U.Y.A., causing the Scyphozoa to release the drained monk. Not wanting to stick around any longer, the cowardly monster opted for a swift retreat.

_"Ugh, my head,"_ Omi moaned, rubbing his throbbing cranium. _"What happened?"_

_"Just hurry to the Tower; I'm not sure how long the others can last!"_ Jack responded, exhausted from battle. The tiny warrior nodded, closing the remaining distance between him and the Tower.

**"Your efforts are futile! W.U.Y.A. shall one day have her victory!" **Jermaine screamed as he began to mildly shock the two restraining him. Sending them to the other side of the room, he charged up a deadly amount of electricity in both hands, preparing to shock them to death. As he drew closer near them, tears began to form in Kimiko's eyes as she clung to Raimundo for dear life. The Brazilian wrapped an arm protectively around her as he prepared to suffer the brunt of the assault.

To their surprise however, all that came was a loud thud to the floor.

_"Tower deactivated," _sighed Omi as the last bit of data fell to the end of the purple Tower.

Raimundo and Kimiko also sighed in relief as a potential crisis was averted. The two then realized the position they were in and blushed furiously, not daring to look at the other.

"I'll bring in Jack and Omi," Kimiko stated, getting up and dusting herself off.

"And I'll wake up the big guy and Sparky over here," Raimundo declared.

"No, let Jermaine sleep," the Japanese girl suggested. "You wouldn't wanna explain this to him, would you?"

"Good point," the Brazilian said after mulling the thought over for a bit.

---RAI---

By the time all the confusion had cleared up, all classes were over and it was almost time for dinner. For taking so long to return to class, Jack and the others were considered as skipping and were given four hours of detention each. Jermaine didn't even know why he was there. As far as he knew, he blacked out in the locker room, and now he was sitting in detention with the others.

"This is so messed up!" Raimundo complained silently to Jack. "We save the world, yet _we're_ the ones with detention!"

"Just be glad that's all we got! Things could've been a lot worse!" replied the genius.

"Yeah, now that W.U.Y.A.'s possessin'' our classmates to do her dirty work, the real battle's just begun," input Clay.

The genius sighed as he began to rub his temples in frustration. Great, _this_ was just what he needed right now.

After the seemingly unfair punishment was served, the four had dinner and returned their dorms, ready for a good nights sleep. One red haired genius, however, could only think of the temple he and Omi had explored earlier. More importantly, the book he found in the temple. He silently got out of bed and walked over to his bookshelf to make sure he was absolutely right in his assumptions. As always, he was, and placed the book back on the shelf.

The book he and Omi had found in that old abandoned temple earlier had been the exact same one Chase had give Omi a little while ago.

**---TBC---**

Let's see, I started working on this chapter November 25, and I didn't finish until January 28. Writer's block much? I'm sorry guys, I really wanted to update on Christmas, but I lost my Internet connection last month and didn't get it back until, like, just now. I don't have much else to say in my defense... please leave reviews. Ja ne!


	6. Group Study

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **Sequel to Code Xiaolin. After finally finding the key to Omi's materialization, Jack and the gang must now search Xanadu for an anti-virus to rid Omi of W.U.Y.A.'s infection for good. With new powers and upgrades, the Xiaolin Warriors face even more deadly W.U.Y.A. attacks, dangerous new monsters, and even the occasional famous transfer student! The question is can they do it?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Speech on Xanadu"_

**"Speech of those possessed by W.U.Y.A."**

**Log 6: Group Study**

Okay, so both the book Chase gave to Omi and the one Jack found in the old temple were exactly the same. So what? No big deal, right? Wrong! The only thing this did was raise even more questions in the young genius' head. Jack stretched while he sat up in his bed, laptop placed in his lap and Omi's book at his side trying to cross reference the information he was reading. He remembered that the book had had helped them find their way into Sector 5 of Xandu and wrote it off as a coincidence. But that had to be just a coincidence.

No, he couldn't allow himself to think in such a naïve manner anymore. Something strange must be happening and though he was afraid to admit it, he had the slightest inkling that Chase Young might be involved. He flipped the pages, running various search engines on his laptop, but there didn't seem to be any results showing up no matter where he searched. Obvious words like 'Heylin', 'Witch of Darkness', and 'Shen-Gong' yielded no relevant results.

"I don't understand…" he muttered to himself, fingers settled limply on his keyboard. "It's almost like these words don't exist. But they have to. This book is real and there's no information anywhere on it; not even an obscure reference. This doesn't make any sense at all." It was starting to seem like the book never existed in the first place. "Xiaolin Showdown, huh?" Jack asked, brushing over the cover of the book. "There has to be an answer somewhere."

Temporarily giving up the ghost, the red-head thought it best to shut his computer down and set the book back on Omi's dresser. Though it killed him to be patient, this appeared to be a mystery that wasn't going to be solved at 1:30 in the morning.

-JACK-

It wasn't until 10:45 that the sleepy Brazilian woke up that morning. He glanced across his shared dorm in search of his roommate only to find Clay's empty bed made up in its usual perfect manner. Raimundo groaned, rolling over to face the wall and shut his eyes tight, blocking out the rays of hateful sunshine that beamed directly into his face from the window. It was only a minute before he realized his efforts were futile and that he was already fully awake. Grumbling once more, he shed himself of his blankets, revealing wrinkly green eyes and unkempt chestnut hair and searched for his cell phone.

"Ah, geez man, I can't believe it's this late already…" he said, rubbing the sleep from his emerald eyes. "Wonder what Jack and the others are up to." As soon as he spoke, a new text message arrived on his phone. It was from Kimiko.

_Don't forget, detention at noon – don't be late_

At this, Raimundo visibly frowned. "Aww, c'mon dude! It's Saturday, for crying out loud!" Defeated, he turned around to his drawers in search of clothes for the day. Looks like there was no time for playing video games in his underwear today. He settled for an orange t-shirt plastered with a white R overlaid into the pattern and a pair of pants where the right leg was cut off at the knee. The clothes were tossed onto his bed to be smoothed out at a later time. He picked up a pair of blue boxer-briefs, a wife-beater, and his bag of toiletries and proceeded to head to the showers to get ready for his extended stay in detention.

He could already tell this was going to suck.

"Hey, Raimundo!"

The Brazilian instinctively turned around at the sound of his own name, only to be greeted by none other than his classmate Jermaine Jordan. The other boy caught up to him, clad only in a wife beater and a pair of sweat pants. Judging by the towel draped over his shoulder and the little baggie in his hand, Raimundo deduced that the brown-skinned teen was heading to the same place as him.

Jermaine cleared his throat, turning his head slightly to the side, unsure of what to say next. Raimundo eyed him curiously; unsure of what he could have possibly wanted. "Um, well, I know we don't usually talk or anything, but do you have a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. What's up, dude?" he managed to answer cautiously. By this point, they had entered the boys' showers. The room was already filled with steam and the sound of water spraying against bodies. There were guys at the sinks brushing their teeth and checking themselves in the mirror. A few of them were even shaving. Thankfully, the showers weren't anywhere near as crowded as they usually were on school mornings. Still, all the showers were currently full, giving the boys the chance they needed to talk.

"Yesterday…" Jermaine began, scratching at his short and curly afro. "I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was talking to Kim and running an errand for coach. After that… nothing. I keep drawing a blank. I woke up in the infirmary and she said it was you and Kim who brought me in. I tried getting in touch with her, but she hasn't replied to me. I was hoping you could tell me what was up."

'Shit. Shit. Total shit.' Raimundo cursed himself mentally. Why couldn't Jermaine have found Clay or Jack instead? Even Omi would've been a better match than this. 'What the hell am I supposed to say to this guy? Sorry, you got possessed by a ghost that's actually a computer virus and then you tried to kill me and my friends, but it's fine cuz Omi deactivated the Tower just in time to save us.'

"Well?" Jermaine was clearly anxious for an answer. "This is actually kinda freakin' me out. I even have 4 hours of detention for cutting class yesterday and I have no idea how that happened. I can't remember anything after the start of third hour."

"Dude, dude, chill out!" Raimundo finally said, cutting off the rant. "We don't know what happened to you. Kim and I found you passed out near the campus gates and dragged you to the infirmary, that's all! Maybe you've got narcolepsy or something."

Jermaine frowned, unsure of what to take from the story. It really was possible that Raimundo and Kimiko had simply just found him passed out somewhere, but nothing else really made sense. "Maybe you're right," the teen said quietly. "Maybe I'm a little stressed out. Kim… Kim broke up with me yesterday and… I guess I'm a little stressed out about it. No wonder she doesn't wanna talk to me if I'm pullin' stunts like this."

"Uh… yeah. Sorry to hear that dude," the brown-eyed boy said, patting the other's shoulder. "Look, you might just need to get some rest. Break-ups are tough, trust me. Been through enough of my own. It gets easier, I swear."

"Yeah… thanks for the tip. I just hope I don't do anymore weird crap. Guess I should get in the shower now. I've got detention at noon in the library."

"Eh, same here. Looks like some showers just freed up. Catch ya in the library, dude."

"Catch ya!" Jermaine replied. Though he got as best an answer he could get, the confused teenager still had a bad taste in his mouth. Something still wasn't making sense, but he couldn't put his finger.

'Geez… that was close,' Raimundo thought, wiping his brow in relief.

-RAI-

"And that's why you're all here! It's because the lot of you are irresponsible and have proven to myself and the entire school that you do not value your education as much as you should! This is why you all will spend the next four hours studying the material we keep within our library. Maybe then you'll think about the value of an education before you decide to skip class again!"

Jack, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay made a collective, yet silent, groan as Coach Guan continued to go on and on about their lack of dedication to their education. They exchanged knowing glances at each other and after enough of the ramblings, they couldn't help but smile at each other. It was ironic. It was because of their neglect for school that the Academy was safe, and yet here they were being punished for their actions. They would snicker if they were sure it wouldn't earn them more yelling. At the end of the day, they were just normal kids holding on to a big secret. They didn't even have custom outfits like the fictional groups in charge of protecting the world.

Jack simply had on a pair of khaki pants, brown shoes and a green vest with a white shirt under it. He wasn't even wearing his usual makeup today, opting for a more lively appearance. He had wound up getting a lot more sun recently, so his skin wasn't as pale either. His bright red hair was slicked back with gel. He almost looked like the stereotypical "good neighbor", something Kimiko didn't neglect to point out.

She herself was dressed in a white tunic with a gray shirt underneath. On the shirt was an owl made of various shapes. Her light blue jean shorts were shorter than what she usually wore, coming up well above the knees and all the way into her thighs. A pair of black leggings were worn underneath the shorts to add modesty. She wore white flats on her feet and her ever-changing hairstyle was hidden today by a stylish beret.

Despite knowing very little about fashion, Omi thought that she looked very "cute" (unsure if that were the appropriate term or not). Rather than the red robes he always wore, Omi took advice from Raimundo and changed up his style a bit. Today, he had on a blue hooded shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black and blue sneakers. The hood of the shirt was tugged over his bald head and his pants were sagging so that his black boxer shorts were visible to the world. Raimundo had told him the clothes made him look "dope", whatever that meant.

Clay, always sticking to his traditions, wore a plaid button-down shirt and a pair of jeans to keep it simple. He didn't wear his cowboy boots today, instead keeping it down to a pair of worn sneakers that were much easier to slip into instead. His blonde hair was combed out very neatly, draping over his clear, blue eyes. Somehow, he still managed to see around him, though no one ever questioned why or how.

"It is times like this that I wish we could still utilize the Reverse/Rebirth program," Omi groaned, realizing that Coach Guan was still preaching to them. He sprawled over the long table at which they were forced to sit, blowing at the hood over his head. Kimiko snickered at his childish actions, Clay gave the kid a knowing smile, and Jack merely rolled his eyes.

"Need I remind you, Mr. Crud, that headwear of any kind is prohibited while within any of our academic buildings? Please, try and show proper respect especially while you are already on punishment." Not wanting to incur more of the man's speech, the thugged out youngster promptly removed his blue hood. "Now all we're waiting for are Jordan and Pedrosa. Does anyone know where they might be?"

"You got me," Kimiko remarked. "I told Rai not to be late."

"And I'm sure I tried shaking 'im awake before I left," Clay supplied.

"He probably overslept like he does every weekend," Jack joined in.

"Ah, Raimundo must not understand that it is the early bird who catches the most fish," came Omi's attempt at sage wisdom. Naturally, the group joined in to correct his misinterpretation of the common idiom.

"Sorry, we're late coach! You didn't start without us, did you?" Everyone turned to see Raimundo and Jermaine coming around the corner to join them at the head of the table. Raimundo was wearing the outfit he had picked out earlier while Jermaine was dressed red shirt and a different pair of sweatpants from before.

"There you are. Had you been any later, I would have given you a punishment ten times as hard as this one," Guan informed the late students.

"Hey, hey, we would've been here faster if there were more showers," the Brazilian began, trying to calm the man's nerves. "I'm tellin' ya, we oughta invest in more of those things!"

"Do all of you guys have detention, too?" asked Jermaine. He thought it was just him and Raimundo who were going to be stuck in detention, but it looked like the entire gang was present.

Including Kimiko.

He waved at the group weakly. The group returned the gesture with only slightly more enthusiasm.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt your greeting, but this _is_ detention and _this_," Guan said, motioning to three thick books placed at the head of the table, "is your assignment." The six students looked incredulously at their coach, waiting for him to explain exactly what it was they had to do. He seemed to pick up on their confused looks right away. "I want you all to separate into groups of two, researching the school's history and background. Then you are to write a short report and hand it in to me before 4:00. _None _of you are permitted to leave until _all _of the groups have turned in their assignment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the students grumbled halfheartedly.

"Good," the coach smiled, glad that they had accepted their impending fate. "Spicer, I want you and Bailey together." At this, the blonde and the redhead glance at each other. Neither seemed to have any objections with being partners. "Tohomiko and Crud, I'm expecting the both of you to work hard." Omi smiled, more than happy to work with Kimiko. The Japanese girl glanced at her PDA, knowing that this would be a snap. "And our two latecomers, Pedrosa and Jordan, you'll be the last group." The last pair shared an awkward look, but other than that didn't appear to have qualms with working together. "Now that that's settled, everyone get to work!"

-OMI-

"I do not think that I have ever spent this much time in the school's library before! What a wondrous collection of literature!" Omi bounced around the shelves literally trying to learn the title of every single book in his and Kimiko's section of the library. Ever since Chase had bestowed the Xiaolin Book upon him, the once-virtual teenager had developed a propensity for all things pertaining to fictional literature.

Kimiko sat on the floor, fiddling with her trusted PDA while still being very aware of Omi's actions. She had to admit, it was pretty cute seeing the boy like this. Biologically, he was fifteen just like her and Jack, but right now Omi was expressing the curiosity of a child. She often had to remind herself that Omi wasn't a real person and that he was originally virtual. Even so, he seemed to naturally belong to the world already.

"I'm glad you're so into literature and all," the techno savvy girl started, looking up from her screen, "but would it kill you to pull your pants up, Omi? As cute as your underwear are, I don't think many people wanna them," she snickered.

"Do you really think they are cute, Kimiko?" the smaller of the two said with exuberance. "Jack bought me several pairs of undergarments and I cannot wait to show them all off! Raimundo told me that only the coldest of duds wear their pants below waist level."

"I don't think Rai is the one you should be listening to when it comes to fashion advice," the girl snickered. "Besides, you've never seen Jack or Clay wear their pants like that, have you?"

Omi stopped and thought for a second. "Hmm, while you have a very valid point, Kimiko, I do find this method of pants-wearing very comfortable. They are not as good as my usual robes, but I think that I like them very much. I find that it is very fulfilling to experiment with things such as clothes and food and drinks and books. I think that… I think that I am very happy to live here with everyone despite the W.U.Y.A attacks."

The Asian girl found herself eyeing Omi with a tender expression. She stood up from her seat on the floor and glided over to him, embracing the boy in a gentle embrace. "Gosh Omi, I know you've only been in the real world for a few weeks, but part of me feels like we've all been together for months at least. Even though W.U.Y.A seems to be determined to make our lives miserable, I think it's worth it if we can all be together like this."

A soft exhale escaped from Omi lips as he relaxed in the girl's embrace. "I am very pleased to hear those words from you, Kimiko. In truth, I feel the same. It is a wonderful feeling to be human and alive. I do not even mind being shorter than you! And you are really short, Kimiko!"

Kimiko's grip tightened around Omi's back in that same instance and the smaller boy found himself unable to breathe properly. He coughed and choked out several unintelligible words, but the girl didn't seem to understand him. When she thought he had had enough, she released her grip and sniggered teasingly at him, folding her arms over her chest. "You've got a lot to learn about the real world, Omi. Especially how to talk to girls."

"I do not doubt your words for a second," Omi coughed out once he was able to speak properly again. "But for now, I think we should return to the assignment Coach Guan has assigned to us and focus on things that are less… constricting." The grip that Kimiko had placed on his back was worse than being pinned down by a Krabe. That was definitely something he didn't want to experience again anytime soon. "I am definitely most interested in the history of Fung Academy."

"Oh, don't worry about the assignment. I took care of it already," the girl responded, beaming brightly. "It's all on my PDA. All we have to do is print it out and hand it in."

"That is amazing, Kimiko! Human technology is most fascinating! I did not think there was anything more impressive than the Supercomputer!" He held his face together in a show of great amusement, pressing his lips together as if to mimic a fish. "I think I would like to learn about them after I read more books."

"Knock yourself out," came Kimiko's reply. "I'm gonna go print out the assignment." She turned the corner out of the books and headed up to the front of where the computers were located.

"That also sounds fascinating. I shall accompany you," Omi said, trailing closely behind the Japanese girl with his nose now buried in the book containing the information on Fung Academy's history. "Ooh, did you know that the Fung Academy branched off from a martial arts dojo 40 years after its founding?"

Kimiko giggled at his thirst for knowledge. "Like I said Omi, you've got a lot to learn."

-KIM-

"Fung Academy was founded in 1963 in Hong Kong, China. It began as a martial arts dojo that started up in the early 20s and later branched off into a school that valued education and the pursuit of knowledge over the achievement of physical prowess. The original founder of the academy, Grand Master Fung Dashi, branched the school into two groups and served as head of the academia while his top student, Yung Chao, took over the martial arts school. Over time, the martial arts academy eventually dwindled down to less and less students as more resources were placed into building up Fung's new branch. Originally, the school only accepted people of Chinese decent, but it wasn't until the early 90's that it opened itself up as an international school."

Jack continued reading various passages from the book while Clay scribbled down as many notes as he could in order to help them build up their paper. It had to have been at least an hour since Guan had assigned their punishment, and the boys were doing exceptionally well on time. They sat by a window near the western section of the library where it was easy to check out new books via the circulation desk. "Who doesn't know this?" Jack scoffed, pushing the tome to the side. "They make us learn this in our student handbook during the opening ceremony."

"You actually took the time to read of all that?" the Texan asked, scribbling down more notes.

"It's not like I had much else to do at the time," Jack shrugged. "That was back during freshmen year when I was in my goth stage and didn't have friends."

Clay raised a confused eyebrow, though it wasn't exactly noticeable due the hair hanging down in his face. "Aren't you still kinda gothic though, partner?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But only in style. "I'm trying to change it up with some brighter colors, see?" the genius stated, bringing special attention to the new sweater he was wearing. "C'mon! Don't ya think it's bright enough?"

"If you want my opinion, partner, you kinda look like that Funny fella. Y'know? The one from the cartoons and all?" Clay responded. "'sides, why worry if you're a little gothic? Plus you've got friends now, so you're obviously doing something right. Granted, we didn't really hit it off until after all this Xanadu business started, but I tend to believe things work out for the best. We're all kinda like a little club if you think about it. I'm a farm boy, born and raised in southern Texas, Rai's from a small village in Rio de Janeiro, Kim's the heiress to a Japanese toy company, and Omi was originally a computer program." At this, Clay paused. Something seemed off; as if there was some detail he was missing. "Come to think of it, I'm not really sure what your background is, partner. You've got a house here in Hong Kong and everything. I'm guessing you've been here a lot longer than all of us."

Jack nodded. Admittedly, the only person in the group's past he knew about for sure was Raimundo. He had guessed Clay's origin based on simple context clues and Kimiko had mentioned at least once that he father worked with toys. "Something like that," Jack began after a brief pause. "My folks like to travel a lot. We've been living in Hong Kong the longest. Seven years, for me. We're originally from England, but we moved to America when I was still little, so I don't have the accent. We moved to Hong Kong after cuz my family really wanted me to get a good education here, but then they decided they wanted to travel still, so here I am."

The blonde sat with a blank stare on his face, taking in what his friend had just told him. It was interesting to say the least. He had no idea Jack had been living here for so long. Most students didn't come to Fung Academy until they received an official invitation from the school, like Clay had. They received scholarships. Others who could afford it merely came just for the chance to attend such a prestigious school. He knew that lots of parents were willing to write a check in full for their children's attendance, though he didn't think Jack was one of them. With his brains, Clay had just assumed that the genius received a scholarship based on his brains.

"Hey! You know what I just thought of?" Jack rang, suddenly cutting into the blonde's thoughts. "Omi looks kinda Chinese, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Clay responded.

"Do you think the program that created him was developed in this country? Usually when developers of new software create a mascot that's human-like, it's mostly to identify with the group that originally developed it. I mean, I originally thought that the program that created him was foreign, but if it's domestic, then that means we have good chance of finding out who it was that developed the Xanadu program," the boy genius explained.

"And you're thinkin' that if we can find who it is, the developer can help us find the antivirus?" the Texan pieced together.

"Exactly!" the redhead exclaimed. "Last night I was doing some research on the book that Chase gave to Omi and I couldn't find any references to it whatsoever. There's no recorded author either. How about we head over to the lab and get to Shen-Gong? I'm betting we can hack into the interface and find out who created Xanadu, W.U.Y.A, and Omi. There might even be some clues in this book. It did help us get to the fifth sector, after all."

Clay couldn't help but note that Jack was positively beaming at the point. It seemed that the idea of solving this mystery had him excited. "I'm up for a trip to Xanadu if ya recon it's important," the cowboy responded. "Ya think we should tell the others?"

"I'll message Kim, but I think the two of us'll be able to handle it fine. Besides, the two of us don't spend enough time together," the genius said jokingly. "Now the only thing left is to sneak out of here…"

Both boys glanced around the bookshelf to see that Coach Guan had fallen asleep reading a magazine. They turned to face each other, thinking that this may not be as hard as they thought as they shared a sinister smirk.

-CLAY-

Sure enough, the two boys had made it to the lab without a hitch. Thanks to their cooperation, they had been able to finished their assignment and Kimiko had informed Jack that she and Omi and were done with theirs as well. They had decided to remain in the library, Kimiko to study for an upcoming Spanish exam and Omi to continue reading various books. Neither of the boys had had any contact with Raimundo, but figured that he would need all the concentration he could get.

"Hey Jack, I've been meanin' to ask you somethin' since we left the library," Clay asked, watching Jack type away at the keyboard while simultaneously copying down some key notes out of Omi's mysterious book.

"Go for it," the redhead replied, too occupied to really care one way or the other. "I'm just about done setting up the preliminary works. Afterwards, we can both head off to Xanadu."

"I was just wonderin' how you and Ashley were related. Ya only really mentioned your parents when ya talked about moving around a lot," the cowboy asked.

"Ashley's my stepsister. My mom and her dad met up at one of my parents' dinner parties. There was some infidelity involved, and my folks got divorced, but Mom remarried Ashley's dad soon after," Jack responded without batting an eye.

Clay's lip tightened. "Sorry to hear that, partner."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Jack reassured him. "My folks and I were always distant towards each other. My mom calls from time to time and my dad always sends me stuff, so it doesn't really bother me at all." The redhead noted that Clay was now shuffling awkwardly and decided to proceed with today's mission. "Anyway, I'm done with the set up. I've set up the supercomputer to search for any information regarding the word 'heylin'. With that said, I've also programmed a delayed virtualization as well as called up the transport orb. We've got about a minute and a half to make it to the edge of the Forest Sector or we'll miss the orb."

"Right, then let's get to it," nodded the cowboy.

Without further words, Jack and Clay excited the main part of the lab and entered the adjacent scanner room. The boys hurried, stepping into the tall, metal tubes right before they closed on them. Once the doors closed, the chamber began to depressurize, expelling all the air from the scanners. Meanwhile, the supercomputer was at work processing the virtual images for Clay and Jack. A ring began to move up and down the compartment, scanning their bodies and confirming who was who. Once scanned, the tube allowed air to reenter the scanner, blowing so fast that both boys had their hair blown back as their eyes were blinded by a ray of light.

Seconds later, two virtual outlines appeared over the expanse of a vast digital forest. Bodies were then scanned over the outlines, completing the digitalization of Clay and Jack. The two dropped among the forest floor, bearing witness to the overly tall trees, stones, and shrubbery. The boys appeared a lot more blocky and three dimensional in the virtual world, which made sense considering they had been temporarily converted into computer programs. Clay's form consisted of form-fitting light brown mail characterized by the knee, shoulder, and elbow pads that were coated with smooth, gray stones. His blonde hair was covered by a medieval-style helmet that blended well into the chainmail armor so that only his sky blue eyes remained visible. A blue sash was tied around his waist and a large, golden boomerang the length of his body was strapped to his back. Jack appeared as a mythical elven creature. His ears were now pointed at the tops and his hair had lengthened significantly, coming down to his shoulders. His attire consisted of a sleeveless, black overcoat buttoned at the top, but opening up as it continued going down. Underneath his coat rested a red top decorated with a cryptic eye symbol. He wore shorts and a pair of fingerless gloves that matched nicely with his signature overcoat. Golden black boots dressed his feet as well. It appeared that the makeup he had opted not to wear that day returned when he entered the virtual world.

"_A knight and an elf, huh? What a pair we make_," Jack stated, remarking at their forms.

"_Nice observation, but it__'__s nothin__'__ we ain__'__t seen before_," Clay reminded him. "_And ain__'__t we gotta hurry to the edge of the sector?_"

"_Don__'__t worry; I programmed your Serpent__'__s Tail already_," the elf replied, pointing to the dull green dragon tail that rested just a few feet from the warrior. "_C__'__mon, let__'__s go__!_" At that, Jack activated what appeared to be a heli-pack from the backpack he carried and zoomed through the forest down a straight path. It took Clay a moment to catch on, but he quickly boarded his personal vehicle and pursued the boy genius.

"_Hey, Spicer, wait up, will ya?_" Clay groaned, somehow willing the disembodied tail to move faster.

-RAI-

Nearly two hours had gone by and all that Raimundo had to show for it was a pencil resting on a blank sheet of paper. He had honestly thought about doing the work, but it sounded much more appealing to just wait the time out. Jermaine was sitting across from him, likely scribbling down something pertaining to their assignment. The brown-skinned boy scratched at his afro using the pen in his right hand, flipping the pages in the big history book.

"Y'know," he began, causing the Brazilian to glance up in his direction, "as interesting as this stuff is, I still don't really get why I'm here. Why are all of you guys here in the first place?"

"We were skipping, too," the brunette answered simply.

"All five of you?" continued Jermaine, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Yup," Raimundo replied.

"Doin' what?" At this, the second eyebrow was raised.

This time, Raimundo looked up from his blank page and stared at Jermaine full on. The other boy was staring back with intensity, daring the Brazilian to say something that he didn't like. "Hey, dude, I know you're still confused about what happened to you yesterday, but you're being a little intrusive, don't ya think?" At this, Jermaine frowned. Whether it was out of frustration that Raimundo did not answer his question or at the fact that he really was being intrusive, the brunette couldn't tell. "Hey, it's cool dude. Just try to relax and—"

"Was Kim cheatin' on me with you?"

"WHAT?!"

"When Kim broke up with me yesterday, she said it was because she thought she had feelings for someone else. I knew already that it was probably already you," the confused youth explained.

"Kim… she really said that?" Raimundo responded, just as confused. His cheeks became crimson at the thought of Kimiko speaking so fondly of him.

"Yeah, she did," Jermaine spat. "And when you told me you and Kim found me outside yesterday – just the two of you – isn't that suspicious? And now you both have detention for skipping classes? What were you doing to skip _all_ of your classes in one day?"

"Hey, dude, chill out!" Raimundo yelled, growing hot under the collar at these wild accusations. "You missed your classes, too and don't even know what happened to you! Besides, if you'd take a quick look around, Omi, Jack, and Clay have detention for the same reason we do."

"Oh really? The point still stands that something is going on and you guys are trying to hide it!" Jermaine was standing now, pointing directly at Raimundo and garnering the attention of passersby's of students who wished to use their weekend to study. The Brazilian was fuming, thinking hard about slugging the boy in the mouth. He knew that it wouldn't do any good, however.

"Whatever," he finally sighed. "Think what you want. All I'm sayin' is that you should probably talk to Kim before you start jumpin' to stupid conclusions."

"Screw you, man!" Jermaine in a low whisper. "Don't worry about the assignment. I'm gonna go work on it alone." With that, Jermaine gathered up his belongings and relocated himself to the opposite side of the library, leaving Raimundo by himself to ponder.

"Pfft, good riddance," the boy mumbled to himself. Without the threat of work over his head any longer, the brunette decided to take his frustration out via artwork. Hopefully, the next two hours would fly by without any sort of hassle.

-JACK-

In a perfectly spherical room characterized by blue walls and a white floor that appeared to be constructed from glass, an alabaster ball descended onto the floor, spinning rapidly upon its entrance until it slowly began to come to a halt. Once it stopped its rotation completely, it spat out the virtual Clay and Jack, leaving the room in order to return to its presumed hangar.

"_Ugh__…__ I still don__'__t get how something like that can make me feel so dang nauseous,_" Clay groaned, holding onto his stomach. The trips to Shen-Gong always made him feel sick, thought it didn't make sense for something virtual to feel such sensations. Jack attributed it to his humanity still being a part of him.

"_We__'__ve got to find the key before the room changes,_" the elven warrior stated. "_We may have about three minutes before the structure of the outer area changes. If that happens, then we won__'__t be able to go on._"

"_Right,_" the knight replied. "_I__'__ll take the lead this time._" He took off, exiting the core zone of Shen-Gong from the only hallway the room had to offer. Jack followed without the slightest hesitation until they made it out of the corridor and into a larger room with similar construction. This time the floor was the same color as the walls, making this sector one of the most repetitive despite being the hardest to get to.

Jack lowered a pair of spiral goggles over his eyes, scanning the room for something special. As his eyes darted around, several images popped up in his eyes at once, mostly denying the existence of any such item. "_There!_" he finally blurted out, pointing up to the highest point in the room.

"_Sure is a lot simpler finding the key with those fancy goggles of yours,_" said Clay. "_Now the only trick is gettin__'__ up there in time._"

Suddenly a horrible noise filled their ears, following shortly after by the sound of something crawling toward them. Compartments in the walls had opened up, revealing brown, snake-like creatures that crawled by dragging their silver tails along two front legs. The snakes opened their mouths again, revealing small guns. There had to be about ten of them crawling toward the boys.

"_Creepers_!" Clay growled, unstrapping his boomerang. "_W.U.Y.A must really hate it when we come knockin__'__ on her door._"

"_To send this many at once, though?_" Jack mumbled curiously. Despite his apprehension, he reached into the pocket of his coat and withdrew a black and white yo-yo, flinging it up and down to get a feel for the weapon. One of the Creepers charged its mouth cannon, threw its head back, and spat out a sting of laser fire at the two.

Both boys dodged, letting out gasps of equal surprise as the entire army of monsters spat their lasers at them. Clay grunted, using his strength to fling his boomerang around, daring to destroy the creatures. One of the Creepers fired another laser, knocking the boomerang off of its path. Another one took advantage of the knight's shock, sending a laser straight into his chest.

"_Dang!_" Clay yelled, clutching his chest in pain. Unfortunately, his armor didn't grant him any extra resistance to laser fire.

Another started to fire at Clay, but Jack used his yo-yo to knock its head in another direction. This resulted in the Creeper destroying one of its comrades by shooting it point blank in the face. The resultant concussive force caused the first Creeper to explode as well.

"_Awesome!_" Jack laughed triumphantly. "_Remember, Creepers are a lot slower than most monsters, but their attacks take out fifteen life points a shot._"

"_Certainly feels like it,_" Clay groaned, reclaiming his weapon. "_Big Bang Meterorang: Earth_!" At its wielder's command, the large boomerang separated into five smaller copies of itself, slicing through the corresponding amount of Creepers like a knife through melted butter. "_Good thing these little rascals ain__'__t the sharpest tools in the shed. Get __'__em together in one group and I can handle the lot of __'__em._" The five pieces merged back into a single weapon, Clay catching it in his right hand.

"_We can__'__t forget about the key! That timer__'__s still ticking!_" Jack warned. "_Ying Yo-yo!_" He tossed the yo-yo full force, slamming into another one of the monster's head, neutralizing it. "_Clay, I have an idea! I__'__ll grab on to the Meteorang and I want you to throw me with all you__'__ve got! Get me as close to the key as you can!_"

The knight nodded, running over to his elven companion while the redhead took it upon himself to grab onto the boomerang. "_Geez, partner, you__'__re a lot heavier than you look!_" Clay groaned, trying to lift him.

Jack rolled his eyes. "_Just throw me already,_" he groaned.

"_Coming up! Express Meteorang!_" With a burst of strength, Clay tossed his giant boomerang with all the power he could muster into the upper left corner of the room. The Creepers assaulted him as soon as he was defenseless, though he was able to dodge one of the lasers. He did a quick calculation and surmised that his life points were at 70. Without his weapon, all he could do was keep avoiding their lasers.

Jack screamed in terror as he spun around the room. Even with his goggles, everything around him was blurry and difficult to make out. "_Ah! Translation!_" Once he felt that he was close enough, Jack focused his mind and relaxed his body, using his special power to teleport the short distance from the boomerang to the platform in front of the key. He reappeared, still dizzy, clinging to the platform for dear life. He forced himself to stand and dash for the key. He reached his hand out to push the knob into the wall and had barely touched it before the room had begun to rumble. "_What? No! No, we__'__re too late!_" While he bemoaned their failure, two lasers slammed into his body, knocking him off the small platform.

"_Jack!_" Clay yelled, running to catch him before he hit the ground. He dove just in time, the elf landing on his broad back. "_You okay there, partner?_"

"_Yeah, I__'__m fine. Looks like this mission is a failure though._" Jack stood up, looking around the room. It looked as if the Creepers had been cut off from them once the room changed its structure. Shen-Gong was like a maze and without anyone to guide them via the holomap, they could potentially be lost forever. "_Let__'__s go home,__"_the genius suggested after a moment of thought._"__There__'__s not much else we can do here. Omi and the others will just have to come here and finish things off._"

"_Right. You want me to devirtualize you first?_" Clay asked, retrieving his weapon.

"_Yeah. Afterwards, I__'__ll bring you in manually, so on the count of three__—__ Ah!_" Jack's words were cut off by Clay slicing clean through him with his Meteorang. The blue and white pixels from Jack's body faded away until all that was left was the outline. Afterwards, the outline of his body faded as well.

"Sorry, partner," Clay said to no one in particular. "_Just thought it__'__d be easier to get the jump on things._"

Around thirty seconds after being assaulted by Clay's giant weapon, Jack found himself emerging from the scanner he had entered prior. As the doors pulled apart, small doses of smoke left the chamber. The redhead gasped hungrily for breath, filing his lungs since he hadn't been breathing for the duration of his trip to Xanadu.

"Damnit… Clay," he moaned, pulling himself out of the scanner. As soon as he regained his composure, he hopped back into the room where his supercomputer was located and quickly logged on, bringing up a map of Shen-Gong and finding Clay's location. "Hey, Clay, are you there? I'm back at the controls."

"_Read ya loud an__'__ clear, partner. Ready to be materialized any moment now_," the digital cowboy responded, still inside the virtual world.

Confirming Clay's response, Jack began inputting the keys to bring the knight when his processes were interrupted by the appearance of another screen. An alarm went off, but Jack already knew what the familiar sound signified. "Damnit…" he whispered, this time far more harshly. He momentarily forgot about Clay and gave all his attention to the new window on his screen. With just a few keystrokes, he managed to locate the source of its origin.

"_You still there, partner?_" Clay asked, standing around in the empty center of Shen-Gong.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry," the genius responded, inputting a few more keys. "Clay, looks like we might've gotten W.U.Y.A riled up enough to launch an attack. There's an activated Tower in the Mountain Sector and you've only got 55 life points left. Think you can hang around Xanadu for a little longer?"

"_That__'__s plenty! I__'__m willing to get to the Mountains and hold down the fort until the others get here!_" the knight eagerly stated.

Jack smirked. "Good. I'll call Kim and tell everyone to be careful and get here as soon as possible. Afterwards, I'll guide you out of Shen-Gong." Clay nodded, preparing himself to deal with any of W.U.Y.A.s tricks. It was very likely that someone else would be possessed this time.

And with Kim, Omi, and Rai being all together, Jack had a pretty good idea of who the lucky candidate might be. He only hoped that they could avoid the need to lauch a Reverse/Rebirth, knowing full well they didn't have the luxury of making W.U.Y.A. any stronger than she already was.

**-TBC-**

**So... yeah. I know that it has been a really long time, since I last updated, but hopefully there are still people out there who read this story. My writing style has improved over the long break, so I hope that helped make the wait more bearable. I plan to start the next chapter (I'm calling them 'logs' now) very soon. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Dressing up the characters, especially Omi, and reintroducing the virtual forms was my favorite part. I hope you guys are still there and are still enjoying the new elements. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **Sequel to Code Xiaolin. After finally finding the key to Omi's materialization, Jack and the gang must now search Xanadu for an anti-virus to rid Omi of W.U.Y.A.'s infection for good. With new powers and upgrades, the Xiaolin Warriors face even more deadly W.U.Y.A. attacks, dangerous new monsters, and even the occasional famous transfer student! The question is can they do it?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Speech on Xanadu"_

**"Speech of those possessed by W.U.Y.A."**

**Log 7: Discovery**

Kimiko sat quietly in the library at a table by the window. Even though she was technically supposed to be serving detention at the moment, she and Omi had finished their history assignment two hours before it was due. While the bald boy she was partnered with was currently sitting across from her reading _Gulliver's Travels_, the girl in questioned has opted to optimize her time in the library by studying for her Spanish exam for next Tuesday. What better way to do that than by listening to Pitbull while looking up Spanish grammar rules on her PDA? So with her red Skull Candy earphones plugged securely into her ears, the raven-haired girl calmly chose to ignore the world around her.

That is, until someone decided to tap on her shoulder.

"¿Qué pasa?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Tenemos que hablar. ¿Tiene un momento?" someone repied, which happened to catch her off guard. She immediately paused the music and turned her head to the person who wanted her attention.

"Hey Jermaine," Kimiko greeted him, removing her earphones out of politeness. "You asked if I had a minute to talk?"

"Yeah…" the brown-skinned boy replied, glancing at Omi. "Alone, if you can."

Kimiko thought for a second and reluctantly nodded. She informed Omi that she would only be gone for just a second, then got up and followed Jermaine into the nonfiction section of the books. A part of her had already known that this conversation had to take place. She had, after all, abruptly broken up with the guy with a very weak explanation. He at least deserved something better than that if he wanted to achieve proper closure. She braced herself for his words, but decided she needed to go ahead and speak first.

"Okay, so I know you're mad about yesterday and I can't blame you. What I did was really rude and selfish and you deserved so much better than that. I should've found a more appropriate time to tell you rather than just springing it on you. I just… I don't know. Maybe I should've waited until after school." Kimiko felt her shoulders slump as she finally exhaled, somewhat glad to have gotten those feelings off of her chest.

Jermaine shook his head, a slight frown appearing on his face. "As nice as that sounds, I'm not even asking about why you broke up with me. I just wanna know what happened to me yesterday after we separated in the hallways."

"Huh?" Kimiko squeaked, taken aback. "Um… after Spanish? You said you were going to help Coach Guan do something. I didn't see you after that."

"When was the next time you saw me?"

"The next time?" Kimiko repeated, shifting her obsidian eyes slightly. This small gesture was not lost on Jermaine who continued to look at her carefully. "Well, Rai and I had to take you to the infirmary. You must've been sick or something. You didn't seem to know where you were."

The athlete's eyes narrowed. "Oh really? Raimundo didn't mention anything about me being sick."

"You talked to Raimundo?!" she uttered loudly before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth as soon as she realized how loud she was.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't have?" Jermaine questioned her.

"Um, no. Well, I don't know. I didn't know you guys had talked about anything, that's all."

"Is there a reason you don't want me talkin' to Raimundo?"

"What?" Kimiko exclaimed once more. This time she sounded as if she was becoming agitated with all of Jermaine's questions. "Jermaine, what are you getting at? If there's something you want to ask me, then go ahead and say it!"

His eyebrows furrowed in response. "I'm just trying to figure out what the hell happened to me yesterday! One minute, I'm carrying hurdles and the next I'm waking up in the infirmary with no idea how I got there and several hours of the day gone without any explanation! Kimiko, I just need to know what exactly happened when you found me! Please, if there's anything you could tell me – _anything_!"

Kimiko's mouth opened, attempting to say something even though she wasn't exactly sure what was about to come out of her mouth. She wanted to comfort Jermaine, but it would be far too risky to tell him the truth. The only thing she could think to say was—

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies  
When I grow up, be on TV People know me, be on magaz- _

Kimiko answered her cell phone after an awkward pause between her and Jermaine, embarrassed that she had forgotten to turn off her ringer. It was Jack. Something must've been up.

"Hello?" she whispered into the phone, turning her back on Jermaine.

"Kim, please tell me you, Omi, and Rai, are together," the redhead responded on the other end.

Before replying, Kimiko glanced at where she had left Omi. It seemed that Coach Guan had woken up and was looking to round up everyone. "Yeah, Rai should still be in here somewhere and Coach Guan is talking to Omi about something. He might be looking for you and Clay. Will you guys be coming back anytime soon?"

"Not likely," Jack stated. "Our mission to Shen-Gong was botched and W.U.Y.A.'s activated a Tower. She's probably trying to get Omi to Xanadu alone, so one of you guys stay with him and get to the lab as soon as possible. I'm gonna guide Clay to the Tower and have him start clean-up duty until you guys arrive."

"Gotcha. Okay, see you soon," Kimiko said hanging up. "Look, Jermaine, something's come up and I'm kinda busy now. I know this is sudden, but I gotta go."

"Hey! Kim!" the boy reached out, but it was too late. She had already ran away from him again. "Ugh! Whatever!" he growled in frustration, kicking one of the bookshelves in his ire.

-OMI-

Omi swallowed hard. Coach Guan had suddenly walked up to him. This wouldn't have been a problem normally, but the man was just standing there, towering over the poor boy ominously. The bald youth thought he might've gotten in more trouble, but wasn't sure what it was he done to warrant his attention. Perhaps Kimiko was right and he shouldn't have been wearing him pants low enough to expose his underwear.

"Um… Coach Guan?" Omi began meekly.

"Mr. Crud, I would like to speak with you in private for a moment."

His voice was monotone and cold almost to the point of being inhuman. Omi didn't trust him at all. "What is it you would like to discuss, sir?" the bald teen asked, slowly shutting the _Gulliver's Travels_ book.

"In private," the hulking man repeated, growling a little this time.

Omi gulped, just in time for Kimiko to walk up towards them. "Coach, if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Omi for a second. You see, it's kind of important. I think we may have to revise our paper on—"

Before either of the Xanadu Warriors knew what was going on, Coach Guan had picked up Kimiko by the collar and tossed her into a bookshelf. Some of the literature shook, falling on top of her. She looked up, confused at first, but it all became clear when she saw the swirling ghost dancing in Coach Guan's eyes.

"**I need to speak to Mr. Crud. In private.**"

"W.U.Y.A.! I suspected as much!" Omi yelled, jumping onto the table. "Cease this madness at once!" Instead of heading his warning, Guan used an upper leg sweep to knock the small teen off of the table, catching him in the process and forcing him into a submissive hold. He took off with Omi in tow around the corner just as Kimiko was getting up.

"Son of a bitch," she swore in a low whisper, going after them.

"Heads up!" someone cried, causing her to instinctively lower her head. As soon as she did, a large book went flying past her head, knocking Coach Guan square in the noggin. This resulted in him falling to the floor and dropping Omi in the process.

"Ah! I can breathe again!" the monk gasped. "That is twice today I was caught in such a serious hold."

"You guys alright?" the book-tosser asked, running up to both of them. "Jack called and told me to meet up with you two. I'm guessing W.U.Y.A.'s got Coach under her spell this time."

"Thanks, Rai, you're a lifesaver," Kimiko sighed, catching her breath.

"What literature did you throw at him anyway?" Omi questioned.

"Easy; the Fung Academy history book," the Brazilian answered jokingly. "With all of that knowledge, he should be out for a while."

"We can't just leave him here!" Kimiko protested, pointing to the unconscious man. "Not only is it really suspicious, but he can easily track us down if he wakes up."

The three of them thought for a second about what to do with their possessed coach. It took a few minutes, but Raimundo eventually came up with a plan.

"Leave it to me," he smirked mischievously.

-RAI-

"How long do you think the coach is gonna stay holed up in that bathroom, Rai?" Kimiko asked, running across the courtyard with Omi and the aforementioned Brazilian.

"Who knows?" Raimundo replied, not slowing down his run even for a second. "But people possessed by W.U.Y.A. are pretty strong. He'll probably be after us as soon as he wakes up if Jermaine is anything to go by."

"Speaking of Jermaine, he talked to me in the library. Apparently something's going on that I'm not telling him about," the Japanese girl said in an aggravated tone. "Would you happen to know what that is, Raimundo?"

"Well, geez, I had to tell him somethin'! It was either that or tell him all about Xanadu!" Raimundo responded.

"Point taken," the girl sighed. "We'll talk to Jack about a cover story later."

"Umm, guys?" Omi spoke up, gaining the others' attention. "Could you slow down please? It is proven to be very difficult to run while my pants are in such a lowered position."

Kimiko rolled her eyes at the request while Raimundo only laughed goodheartedly.

-JACK-

Clay jumped sideways, conscious of the oncoming laser fire headed his way. More Creepers had appeared, surrounding him as he exited the first chamber per Jack's instruction. He unstrapped his giant boomerang and swung it deftly, cutting two of the serpentine creatures in half. Seconds later they exploded, turning into a strange white goo before vanishing completely. The brown knight sighed, catching the weapon as it returned to him.

"Look out behind you!"

Without a second thought, Clay used his superpower to erect a small barrier strong enough to block the lasers coming toward him. He was grateful that when Jack went in and upgraded everyone's powers that he removed Clay's cost of having to pay lifepoints to use his ability, allowing the knight to fight with much more freedom. In order to make sure he wasn't followed, the blonde climbed up the wall he created and jumped off, flinging the Meteorang at his attackers. They vanished seconds before he touched the ground.

"That's all of the monsters in the room. Go back the way you came and take the third corridor on the right. Another three hundred feet after that and another left and you'll be back in the core zone," Jack informed the boy. Leaving the cowboy/knight for a second, he changed screens on the supercomputer to pull up the Mountain Sector. He saw that W.U.Y.A. already had a small army of monsters waiting for their friends upon arrival. "She's not wasting any time it seems…" the genius mumbled to himself, returning to Clay. "Clay, W.U.Y.A.'s producing more and more monsters every second. The Transport Orb will take you back to the Forest Sector and then I'll guide you to the nearest Way Tower to get you over to the Mountains."

"_Have the others made it to the lab yet?_" Clay asked, sprinting down the halls as fast as he could.

"No word. Last I heard, they locked Coach Guan in the bathroom. They were running through the park when I spoke to them," Jack replied.

"_Coach Guan?_" the blonde asked, stunned. "_He__'__s the one after Omi this time?_"

"Looks like it. If we don't deactivate the Tower soon, we'll need a cover story to explain to him what happened. Remember, we've got to avoid going back in time at all costs," reminded the boy genius.

"_Right__!_" Clay agreed. "_Who knows what W.U.Y.A. can do if she gets any stronger?_" The boy skidded to a halt, turning the corridor to run back into the core zone. He made it back, informing Jack of his arrival. Seconds later, white orb phased through the walls of Shen-Gong and swallowed him up. Clay braced himself for the inevitable spinning and sickness that was soon to follow.

Jack's ears perked up at the sound of the elevator opening up behind him. "About time guys. W.U.Y.A. looks like she plans to go all out to get Omi alone. Be extremely cautious."

"Relax, hothead," Raimundo joked. "If it's me, Kim, and Clay, we can totally protect Omi."

"Who says it will be I who needs protecting, Raimundo?" Omi chided. "Perhaps you should put your money where your sock is!"

The Brazilian rolled his eyes, not even bothering to correct him.

"We can't keep wasting time guys! Coach Guan could've broken out of the bathroom and be on his way here by now!" Kimiko cut in, always the voice of reason.

Jack sighed, thanking her and waving the trio towards the scanners. "Clay's a bit delayed right now, but he'll meet you as soon as he can. In the meantime, report to the scanners on the double!"

"Aye, captain!" the brunette grinned, giving his friend an obedient salute. Omi and Kimiko nodded accordingly, already heading toward the scans to be virtualized while Jack began the procedure. Kimiko's fists were clenched, ready to do battle with W.U.Y.A.'s forces once again. Omi was currently tugging his pants up over his waist again. Raimundo entered the scanners last, folding his arms over his chest and pulling a cocky smirk.

Once they were in position, Jack didn't waste any more time. "Transfer Kimiko. Transfer Omi. Transfer Raimundo." The genius hit the keys, selecting the avatars belonging to the three students as the doors of the scanners closed on then and the chamber began to depressurize. "Scanner Kimiko. Scanner Omi. Scanner Raimundo." While their virtual images were processed, their bodies were scanned by a large, metal ring. Their images were confirmed, displaying their virtual forms on the screen of Jack's supercomputer. "Virtualization!" Jack executed the command. Air reentered the scanners, blasting the trio with a gust of wind strong enough to blow back their hair, temporarily blinding them with a bright light while they were downloaded onto Xanadu.

Seconds later above a great expanse of purple mountains, three virtual outlines appeared suspended in midair. Lines of static ran down the outlines, leaving the virtualized images of Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo in their place. The three landed gracefully, Kimiko on her light brown, Native American-styled boots. Her entire theme revolved around Native American fashion, consisting of a skirt assumed to be made of animal hide draped across her legs and decorated with orange feathers. She wore a plain white shirt whose only decoration was a pair of wings over her chest folded in a heart shape. A jacket matching her skirt and boots sat over the shirt. Her hair hung down freely, the only alteration to it being a red and orange headband with a large feather sitting atop it. Completing her ensemble was a purse strapped from her left shoulder to her right hip. Omi's garb consisted of a black and blue leotard that clung closely to his lean body. The colors alternated from his left side to his right and also from above and below his torso. The biggest change he had undergone on Xanadu was his physical appearance. His skin had become green and his finger and toes were now webbed. A set of gills protruded from either side of his face and a fin that was darker than the rest of him rested on the top of his usually bald head. Raimundo stood barefoot, wearing only a hitoe-style kimono that was silver at the top and midnight blue at the bottom. The same midnight blue color characterized the headband on his head appearing with a crescent moon in the center. Going down the back of his kimono was a blue dragon and strapped to his left hip was a blue sword with a jagged blade.

"_Aww man! I hate the freakin__'__ Mountain Sector!_" Raimundo groaned once he realized where they had been virtualized to. He took a glance around the expanse, noticing all the narrow paths and holes in the surface that made it all too easy to slip and fall off the edge.

"_We must tread carefully,_" Omi advised. In his Xanadu form, his voice nearly always sounded as if he was speaking underwater. It likely signified his affinity to the water element. "_I can sense W.U.Y.A.__'__s vibrations coming from this direction.__"_

"_Your skills never fail_," Kimiko commented. "_Too bad W.U.Y.A. always cuts off direct access to her activated towers. Jack, can we get our vehicles?_"

"Coming up!" the genius responded. "Fresh out of the garage, we've got the Crouching Cougar for Kimiko and Omi," he began, materializing a bronze, machine-like feline in front of the two. "For Raimundo, we have the always in style Longi Kite." A long green dragon with red patterns suddenly appeared at the ronin's feet. Raimundo hopped on the dragon like a skateboard while Omi and Kimiko jumped onto the cougar. "The Tower is to the northeast. There are at least twelve monsters waiting for you on arrival.

"_Sounds fun_," the young ronin stated, cocky as always. Once they got the heading, the three warriors took off for the Tower, guided by Jack's supervision.

-RAI-

Back at the academy, Coach Guan was just coming to. He opened his eyes, still swirling with W.U.Y.A.'s ghost. The man found himself locked in a stall. Standing immediately per his master's instructions, he promptly used his enhanced strength to knock the door right off of its hinges. Coach Guan growled ripping the door to the rest room's open in search of his target. He scanned all life in the vicinity via his new eyes and grabbed the first life form he detected.

"Yo, hey, what's up?!" Jermaine sputtered, surprised that he was suddenly lifted into the air. He was even more surprised that it was the coach who was doing the lifting. "What's going on?" he asked again, this time in fearful calm voice.

"Where is Omi?" the hulking man asked menacingly.

"How should I know? I haven't seen that guy or his friends for the last half hour! They probably ditched or something!" Jermaine spat out right away.

After a moment of thought, the coach lowered him to the ground. He said not another word to Jermaine and walked past him, as if instructed to complete a totally different path. The brown-skinned boy found himself releasing a breath that he wasn't even aware that he was holding as he watched the coach exit the library.

He clutched his chest tightly, taking deep breaths. He couldn't explain why, but he suddenly found himself racked with cold fear. 'Wh… what was that all about?'

-KIM-

"_Jack wasn__'__t kidding when he said there was an army of these things!_" the Navaho-clothed girl remarked, flipping backward to avoid the oncoming laser fire provided by the Kankrelats they had encountered. There were four of the little roaches. They were W.U.Y.A.'s weakest monsters, only able to take out five lifepoints per shot. "_Arrow Sparrow_!" Kimiko quickly launched two small, metal sparrows at the monsters. Once they left her hands, the golden birds ignited in a bright flame that pierced through two of the disgusting creatures.

"_Silver Wind!_" the brown-haired ronin yelled, using his super speed to run past the two Krabes and using his blade to slice off one of the giant red crustacean's legs. Once the first fell, Raimundo used its tilted body as a ramp and launched himself in the air coming down directly on top the abled Krabe and slamming his sword into its weak spot. "_Take that!_" he yelled, leaping off of the creature right as it exploded.

"_Shimo Staff, extend!_" Omi yelled, commanding his icy pole weapon to lengthen, jabbing the Krabe that Raimundo had previously impaired through its eye, ending it. "_This cleaning of the monsters is definitely slowing us down. W.U.Y.A. may be stalling for something!_"

"Keep your guard up. If W.U.Y.A.'s stalling for anything, it's the arrival of the Scyphozoa!" Jack warned them from the real world. "Clay's reached the Forest's Way Tower. Hopefully, he'll be there to join you soon. In the meantime, try not to worry about all of the monsters. Who knows what Coach Guan may be up to at the school."

"_Do you think one of us should go and check?_" Kimiko questioned, avoiding more lasers with elegant flips. She tossed more arrows at the Bloks that began advancing upon them. Meanwhile, Omi lifted one of the last two Kankrelats with his staff and slammed it down onto the ground.

"No! I mean… Clear out the monsters and we'll talk! I need all of you to last as long as possible," the redhead directed.

"_Blade of the Nebula: Wind!_" Raimundo thought quickly, transforming his sword into its nun-chuck mode and creating a tornado wide enough to clear the monsters out of their path. "_Let__'__s go, guys!_" the Brazilian ordered.

Immediately, the three boarded their vehicles and raced away from the area. They sped up a narrow pathway that twisted and turned, spiraling down the base of one of the many mountains. The group entered into a spacious area with only one path directly available to them.

"_The Tower is just up ahead! I can feel its presence!_" Omi shouted, jumping off of the Crouching Cougar and barreling on ahead. "_I will take of it immediately!_" Above him, a new virtual outline appeared, similar to the ones that showed up whenever someone was virtualized. Except this was not the outline of a person, rather that of a giant black bowling ball.

"_Omi!_" Kimiko yelled, hoping to stop the boy from being crushed. She used her special power, telekinesis, and lifted the fishman out of harm's way just in time for the Megatank to fall before them. The monster split in half and began charging a powerful laser field, firing it at the group. Its laser shot out horizontally, spreading large and wider the further it. The group dodged, just in time for W.U.Y.A. to materialize two more of the horrible beasts. "_Arrow Sparrow: Fire!_" This time, the Japanese girl threw three sparrows from her purse. Their flames fused together, creating a phoenix with intent to swallow the Megatank with its flames. The bowling ball shut tight, making it impervious to all damage. "_Drat!_" Kimiko hissed.

"_Silver Wind!_" the ronin yelled again, running in circles around one of the tanks to confuse it. It didn't work out the way he planned. Rather than try catching him, the Megatank fired its laser field again and caught the brunette in the chest, knocking him flat on his back.

"Raimundo, that's half of your lifepoints!" Jack warned.

"_Sure feels like it__…_" the Brazilian groaned, rubbing his pulsing chest. He had barely had the chance to recover when the next Megatank charged its laser to strike him. "_Ah, geez!_" he groaned, knowing he couldn't dodge in time.

"_Big Bang Meteorang!_"

Out of nowhere, a large, golden boomerang lodged itself between the two halves of the offending Megatank. Clay landed valiantly in front of Raimundo, helping the boy stand. With the boomerang stuck, the Megatank was unable to fire its laser or shut itself back into defense mode.

"_Just in time!_" Raimundo greeted the formally missing knight.

"_Well, you know how I like to make an entrance_," Clay grinned, happy to be reunited with his comrades.

"_Excellent! Our fighting prowess has increased dramatically now that we are all together!_" Omi exclaimed, bouncing in happiness.

"_No time to celebrate, guys! It looks like the tanks are about to strike again!_" Kimiko warned, pointing to the two tanks that were now firing their laser fields.

The beams crossed each other, amplifying their power while forming an X shape. The pattern left only a small margin of free space. Clay thought quickly, creating a wall of the purple mountain terrain to shield them from the assault. It seemed to work the first time; they were safe from the attack, but there were now cracks in the wall and it didn't look like it would be able to take another hit.

"_They are preparing to fire once more!_" the fishman exclaimed, peering through the wall cracks.

They heard the lasers blast off from their point of origin, cracks of red appearing in the protective wall. It happened quickly, but Omi was suddenly picked up by Clay and tossed into the air. A similar action was performed on Kimiko via Raimundo. The Megatanks blasted through the wall, resulting in a quick game over for the knight and ronin as well. Still airborne, Kimiko and Omi exchanged a quick look, using their weapons together.

"_Arrow Sparrow: Fire!_"

"_Shimo Staff: Water!_"

The burning phoenix was this time able to successfully swallow the black tank and the pole of ice transformed into a spear, piercing the eye of the remaining Megatank. The fish and the Indian landed next to each other, exchanging a quick hi-five of victory.

"_Jack, it__'__s game over for Clay and Rai, but the Megatanks are gone and we can get to the Tower now!_" Kimiko informed the genius.

"Gotcha. Hurry to the Tower; I'll have them check on Coach Guan!" As soon as Jack ended communications with Kimiko, he heard the door to the scans open. He turned the swivel chair around, smiling at the cowboy and the Brazilian. "You guys tired?"

Raimundo returned the smile, breathing heavily. "Us? Tired? Never!"

"I'm guessing you've got a task for us, partner?" Clay deduced.

"Go and check on Coach Guan. Make sure he hasn't caused enough trouble to warrant a Reverse/Rebirth!" the redhead instructed.

"No rest for the heroes, huh?" Raimundo laughed weakly. "Don't worry, Captain. We're on it." He and Clay were already in the elevator, commanding the machine to take them upwards so that they could attend to Jack's current order.

-RAI-

After a few seconds of travel, the metal door opened to reveal Jack's old bedroom. The two boys exited slowly, surveying to barren room that was hardly used anymore.

"Let's head downstairs," the cowboy suggested, already leaving out of the bedroom door.

Raimundo followed closely behind, trying to ignore the eeriness of the genius' home. He didn't begin thinking about it until recently, but Jack's home really did have a creepy feel to it. There were family portraits of people who were never around and so many different rooms that were always closed as if they were forbidden to go into. The strangest part was that the house was always kept in perfect condition even though no one physically lived in it anymore. The brunette made a note to ask Jack about that later.

"So where exactly did you guys leave Coach Guan anyway?" Clay asked, opening the front door. It appeared that his question was answered instantly when his covered eyes met directly with the enraged ones of the Coach. It looked as if he had been about to tear down the door, but instead he decided to make short work out of Clay. The overcome coach pushed his palm into the blonde's chest with a powerful thrust, knocking him back onto the staircase.

"Big guy!" Raimundo yelled, attempting to run to his friend. Guan stopped him in his tracks, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and turning him to look directly into his ghostly eyes. The Brazilian began to sweat, something that W.U.Y.A.'s puppet didn't fail to notice. It smirked evilly, wrapping a strong hand tightly around the boy's throat.

-KIM-

"_Jack! The Scyphozoa__'__s got Omi!_" Kimiko yelled in a panicked voice, watching as the virtual jellyfish drained the fishman's memory. This is exactly the situation they had been trying to avoid. Figures this monster would show up right outside of the tower. The Navaho tribe girl stood frozen, this fearsome creature using its abilities to paralyze any foe that dared become captured by its tentacles. She reached into her purse, digging for arrows, but the purple jellyfish swiped her hand away. "_Jack! What do I do? Jack?!_"

The genius sat at the controls, watching the scene play out before his eyes, frozen. After Omi's memory appeared to almost be drained, the redhead gave a devious smirk. "Success!" he shouted with elation. "Omi, go for it now!"

"_Shimo Staff: Water!_"

From behind a small rock another fishman sprang forward, throwing his staff through the air and watched it become a long sword. It hit the Scyphozoa, but it wasn't enough to pierce through its thick barrier. The jellyfish unleashed a shrill cry and released the fake Omi from its grasp. It turned to water once it hit the ground.

"_Awesome plan, guys!_" Kimiko congratulated the boys. She even took a moment to congratulate herself on her performance. "_Who would__'__ve thought the Scyph would fall for one of Omi__'__s water clones?_"

Omi entered the Tower calmly, walking across the round platform as the floor lit up with blue lights and a musical hum under his webbed feet. Once he reached the center of the platform, the boy took a deep breath, surrounding himself with a bluish-white aura and willed himself to levitate to the second level of the Tower as if he were a fish swimming through the vast seas.

Downstairs, Clay was attacking Coach Guan, using all of his might to tear the coach away from Raimundo's neck.

Omi reached the second level, walking up to the center a bit faster this time. A transparent interface appeared. Placing his webbed hand on the screen, the Tower immediately confirmed his identity and began blinking the word OMI followed word CODE.

Using his free hand, Guan delivered a powerful uppercut to Clay's chin, sending him flying through the air. The action gave Raimundo just the opening he needed to use both of his legs to kick the coach in the chest. He fell immediately, coughing violently on the floor while still trying to crawl to where Clay was. The coach's powerful foot planted itself into Raimundo's back, causing him to cry out in pain.

Data flooded down to the bottom of the Tower, several streams of light and code converging into a single point until all that was left was Omi's gilled visage reflected in the transparent interface.

"_Tower deactivated._" Duty done, Omi exited the Tower to greet Kimiko for a job well done. "_Jack, should I make haste to a Way Tower in order to be materialized?_"

"Actually," the genius began, "I think I'd like the two of you to make a quick trip to sector five."

-OMI-

With W.U.Y.A's forces temporarily neutralized, the time and effort it took to reach Shen-Gong was significantly cut in two. Clay and Raimundo had elected to take Coach Guan back to school before the man woke up and Kimiko and Omi were currently interacting with the fifth sector's computer interface. Kimiko, being naturally savvier with computers, took the lead. Omi stood in the background, watching her perform the procedures and processes while Jack's voice served as her guide. She followed his instructions to the letter, hitting every button and keying in every phrase.

"_Jack, what is it we are looking for exactly?_" Omi asked with clear confusion, growing somewhat bored with just being in the background.

"I have a theory," the genius replied. "I talked it over with Clay earlier, but I think that if we dig deep enough inside the supercomputer, we can find information out whom it was exactly that developed Xanadu and in turn W.U.Y.A. and in turn…"

"_In turn, we can find out whom it was that developed me_," Omi pieced together.

"Right," Jack continued. "If we can find this person, track them down, and bring them to the lab, I think it is very possible that that person can find your anti-virus and pull the plug on W.U.Y.A. once and for all."

"_Jack! We__'__ve got a small problem. The system isn__'__t letting me dig any deeper._" Kimiko looked upward to the sea of zeroes and ones the filled the outer rim waiting for the redhead to tell her what to do next. "_It__'__s asking for a key. You wouldn__'__t happen to have one, would you?_"

"A key?!" the boy groaned, hands gripping tightly at his hair. "You mean to tell me that even in Shen-Gong there's protected information?" He threw himself back into his swivel chair, letting out a huge sigh. "Give me back the controls. I'll see if I can hack the key." The Japanese girl did as she was told, stepping back from the interface to relinquish control of the system back into Jack's hands. He ran a series of keys and processes and calculations, calibrating the system and at one point even using the default password of 'Heylin'. Finally, after several minutes, Jack reached one conclusion. "It's super encrypted. There's no way I can hack into. It looks like we need the actual key; otherwise we'll be locked out of the system." He sighed to himself. "Guys, come back home. This mission is temporarily suspended."

Omi and Kimiko nodded at the genius' words. He sent them the Crouching Cougar and opened a path up to one of the surface sectors so that Omi could get to a Way Tower to be materialized.

-JACK-

"Aww, cheer up Jack. Finding the key shouldn't be that hard." The trio had returned to school, heading to the library while Kimiko soothingly patted her pale-skinned friend on the back in order to get to raise his hanging head. "It's gotta be on Xanadu somewhere. We can find it just like how we found the answer to materialization."

"I guess," Jack sighed. "It just feels like we wasted all that time on nothing. I don't even know where to start looking."

"You may borrow my book again if you'd like," Omi offered. "It seems to be oddly helpful for these types of situations."

"Actually…" the redhead began, giving it some thought. "That may not be such a bad idea. That book seems to have an awful lot of stories to tell. It may be worth giving it a chance. We'll see what we can come up with by tomorrow."

By now, the gang had reached the library just in time to find Coach Guan having a word with Clay, Raimundo, and Jermaine. They automatically assumed the worst and mentally prepared themselves for facing 10 hours of detention, taking away their entire Sunday and with it their weekend as a whole. He spotted Jack and the others in the middle of his lecture and waved them over. With heavy sighs, the trudged, deciding it better to just get this over with. The students waited for the man to start yelling at them collectively as a group.

"I hope that you all weren't too worried," the coach began clearing his throat. Omi, Jack and Kimiko shot a confused glance at Clay and Raimundo. The Brazilian winked back, mouthing at them to go with it. "I tend to be quite the heavy sleeper, so not much will wake me up once I'm out. Pedrosa told me that you three went to find the nurse to make sure I was alright after I wouldn't wake up. I appreciate your concerns." Confused, yet relieved, the three latecomers unleashed a sigh of collective relief. "Now, I expect to see you all Monday morning for third period. No cutting this time." They nodded wordlessly, allowing the coach to continue. "You are excused from detention. I will read your reports tomorrow."

Even after the coach was gone, there was still a sense of confusion hanging over the heads of Jack, Omi, and Kimiko.

"Relax guys!" Raimundo began, laughing the whole thing off. "We're not in trouble anymore, so let's go chill!"

"Yeah, but…" Jack started, scratching his head. "What exactly happened?"

"That's exactly what I wanna know!" Jermaine cut in, eyeing them all suspiciously. "There's something weird going on around here…" The African-American boy looked at their faces and noted the strange looks the others gave. He sighed, exasperated. "I'm going back to my room."

"Okay… what was that about?" Jack asked after the other boy had left.

"Ugh, explain later," Raimundo and Kimiko said simultaneously.

Jack merely shrugged, deciding that enough questions had been asked that day.

**-TBC-**

****So things are moving again. A lot is going to happen in the next few chapters, so I made a list to keep everything straight. I'm very excited to write them, but with school just starting up again, updates may be slow. I'll try very hard not to let them stop completely, but I have no idea when I'll be able to upload or write outside of my class time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me reviews so I know I'm doing a good job or what I need to improve on.


End file.
